The Great Ginger Genesis
by Crystal-Wolf21
Summary: This is a short story about how Arthur and Molly Weasley met, married, why they didn't join the original Order of the Phoenix in the first wizarding war, and what drove them to want to join in the second wizarding war. I always wanted to see more of the families, not just the current and future, but what made them who they are and who was in their lives. I can't say how long this
1. Becoming a Man

Cedrella Weasley watched out the kitchen window as she finished washing dishes. She knew, of course, it would be easier to do this with a wand, sometimes it is just more fun to do things in the muggle way. There were times that she would use magic, it came in quite handy after a large party or family dinner; but if there are just a few dishes from her, her husband Septimus, and her son, Arthur, she would do them by hand.

A smile spread across her face when she spotted the two men coming from the shed. Cedrella and Septimus had been married eighteen years, but the sight of his slightly pudgy form, but broad shoulder, and bright red hair pulled back at the nape of his neck in a ponytail always made her heart skip a beat, and then speed up at the idea of being in his embrace once again.

Arthur Weasley had turned seventeen just a month before, he was a mix of everything good about her and Septimus. Arthur was unlucky enough to get Cedrella's height, so he only stood about five foot eight, but she had hopes he would still grow a little more. She also hoped he would inherit the Black family body type, which was more lean, than the pudgy, although attractive, form of her husband. Cedrella loved that her son had gotten her husband's red hair. Arthur had also chosen to grow out his hair to look more like his dad. As the boys walked into the house Cedrella grabbed a towel to dry her hands.

"Ella, your boy is following in your footsteps," Septimus said with a smile and a kiss on her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

With a laugh Septimus sat at the table, "Your son loves anything to do with muggles."

Arthur sat at the table too, "Come on Dad, they come up with some weird stuff to live without magic! They use auto mobiles on four wheels to get around, they even have mo toes skyles on two wheels. I just want to know how it works."

Septimus gave an accusing look to his wife, but the smile couldn't be hidden. Cedrella gave Arthur a knowing grin, "Well we can wonder those things later, look what came while you were messing around in that stuffy shed." She was holding out an envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

Arthur took it, ripped it open and read the letter…

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Arthur Weasley,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock. The current school year's book list is enclosed.

N.E.W.T (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) practice tests are available from your HOH (Head of House)

Quidditch try outs will be set by the team captain

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The look on Arthur's face, and his slight shade of green concerned Cedrella. She snatched the letter and quickly read through it. She handed it Septimus with a knowing look. Cedrella rubbed Arthur's back, "Honey, you will do just fine on the NEWTs. You have studied all summer and you got seven OWLs in your fifth year, remember?"

Septimus scowled at his wife, "When are you going to stop babying the boy? He is a full grown wizard now." Arthur's dad gave him a look, "If you studied, you have no fear, if you didn't, you will need to fix that before the tests. Now, what do you need from Diagon Alley?"

Arthur loved when his dad would just put something so plain, close the discussion, with no more than a look, and no more mention was made of NEWTs. Arthur had studied, even studied hard, but he wasn't in the silly Slug Club and Slughorn tended to ignore him and always was good for an grade lower than Arthur thought he deserved. But the NEWTs weren't here yet, and a trip to Diagon Alley always made him smile. He tore out the second parchment and read off two books he would need.

"Dad, can I send an owl to Fabian, see if he is going too?"

Fabian Prewett was Arthur's best mate, they were in the same year and had aspirations of careers as Aurors. Both had that plan taken away by none other than old Slugbug himself in their fifth year, when they took their OWLs. Ordinary Wizarding Levels were bad enough without the added pressure of Slughorn's stupid group. They spent many hours raking the professor over the proverbial coals. Until Molly, Fabian's kid sister, butted in to tell them they were both too stupid to be Aurors no matter what grade Slughorn gave them. After that Molly made herself scarce anytime Arthur came around.

No sooner had Arthur's dad gave the okay before Arthur wrote a quick note to Fabian to meet Arthur in Diagon Alley the following day. He ran over to Milliphutt, their tawny barn owl, to attach the letter to her leg. "Take this to Fabian, Milliphutt."

The owl hooted as if to say any letter Arthur attached was obviously going to the Prewitt home, and then spread her wings and took flight.

It wasn't until Arthur turned back and caught the look on his father's face, and the list haphazardly laying on the table, that Arthur realized money was more of an issue than he thought. "Dad?" Arthur was treading on thin ice; he didn't know just how to handle this.

He had overheard bits and pieces of talks between his parents about money, but they had never argued. Arthur thought it was just adult stuff and never worried much about it, but he was an adult now too, and needed to help if he could.

Arthur stepped back to the table, "Dad, you just said I am a full grown wizard, and if you meant that, then I am a man and should be allowed to help with things if I can."

The look of fear registered across his Mom's face, but not his Dad's, to Arthur's relief his Father was smiling. "You are most certainly my son, never judge, simply stand up and be a man."

Septimus patted the table, "Sit, and we will talk."

They sat and talked for just over an hour, Arthur had no idea the costs of living in the world. It did make sense, after his father explained it. They were far from wealthy, and very close to poor, but they had what they needed and made do with what they didn't. The issue tonight were the two books that Arthur needed to complete his final year at Hogwarts. Arthur offered to sell his Cleansweep since he never rode it anyway, but as his Dad pointed out, it wasn't worth much when he himself had gotten it.

"What about this," Arthur ventured, "Bob Ogden offered me a job a few weeks ago. He said it would just be a couple days a week till school started. Maybe I should go see him, you think he was serious? If he was, I could buy my own books, maybe even my robes?" Arthur proposed. He had never mentioned it because he did think Mr Ogden was just having a joke, and he hadn't really noticed their lack of money until now."

Cedrella finally stepped in, "I know this is a talk between men but I must interject here. I do not want you working when you are supposed to be studying for you Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. They are hard enough without interference. We have always made ends meet and we will this year too."

"I think she said Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test for impact, what do you think?" Septimus said smiling. Arthur readily agreed.

"Fine, NEWTs, is that better…. Still, I don't want him working!" Cedrella said.

Arthur stood up, "The 'him' is right here, and I can make this choice on my own. I just would like your support if I chose this." Seeing his mother getting upset he went to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Mom, I would only work a month, I wouldn't do it during school. I just want to help, and the best way I can is to do this and earn my money for my own stuff."

Arthur realized she still wasn't convinced, and tried humor, "Besides, I will have to get an advance from you guys since I am meeting Fabian tomorrow. I don't know much about jobs, but don't you have to actually work before they pay you?"

This finally did the trick, his mother was laughing and knew her little boy still needed her.

The next day, after Arthur's Dad left for work, Arthur used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley and then apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He didn't want his parents to know that he was already going to talk to Mr. Ogden about the position. Arthur knew that Fabian would understand him being a bit late to Diagon Alley. After all, the Prewitt's weren't wealthy either, and understood the need to help out.

The visitor entrance to the ministry was just a simple phone booth, Arthur's dad had joked about a muggle accidentally dialing the wrong number. The problem was that his dad never actually said what that right number was, or how to do what he was supposed to do.

A sudden banging startled Arthur, he turned to see a disgruntled muggle, "You going to make a call or just look at the thing? So of us have actual calls to make!" the man bellowed.

Arthur stepped to the side so the muggle could see the out of order sign that hung on the telephone hook. The man turned, disgusted but looking for another payphone. Arthur picked up the receiver, "H-h-h-hello?" He asked unsure.

Silence greeted him, Arthur tried again, "I'm a wizard…"

Again there was only silence, now getting worried Arthur tried again, "I need the Ministry of Magic."

"Try using magic," came a voice just outside the door causing Arthur to jump again.

Arthur wanted off the bloody street, it made him far too nervous. Standing just outside the phone booth was Arthur's older brother, Bilius. The young man was twenty-two just a mere five years older than Arthur. Bilius had the same bright red hair, but had their father's height. As far as big brothers went though, Arthur thought he had got the best there could ever be. Arthur was never treated as a bratty little brother, that he was sure he was. Even when Arthur started Hogwarts; Bilius was in his fifth year, but made sure to help Arthur. The best part about his big brother was his sense of humor.

This however, was not one of the times Arthur liked it, "What do you mean try magic? There are muggles all around and I can't just whip out my wand."

Bilius started laughing, "Better to whip that out, instead of,,,"

"Bilius!" Arthur quickly silenced his brother, as he looked around.

"I meant to dial magic… you know 62442" Bilius said still laughing.

Arthur looked back at the phone, reaching unsure for the handset, "Really?"

Before Bilius could reply Arthur dialed the number, and heard a female voice sounded from all around the booth, not from the receiver "Welcome to the

Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."


	2. Working for a Living

Arthur looked to Bilius for an idea of what to say, Bilius just raised his eyebrows, cocking his head as if asking the same question. Arthur licked his lips and swallowed hard, "Asking for a job" As he said this, he looked to Bilius trying to convey this was not to be shared with their parents.

Arthur heard a click and a rattle, something into the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He grabbed the square silver badge; written on it was Arthur Weasley, Interview. After pinning it to the front of his T-shirt the same female voice rang out again. "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The booth was lowering before Arthur realized he had no idea why Bilius was there. When he turned to ask, Bilius was gone.

After about a minute there was a golden light bathing his body. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice. The door of the telephone box slid open. Arthur stepped into the Atrium, the first thing he noticed was the long hallway that has walled with highly polished wood. At intervals were fireplaces that Arthur assumed were for Ministry workers to use the floo network to get to work.

There seemed to be owls flying around with letters either tied to their legs, in their beaks, or in their talons. It seemed odd that the wizards were walking with papers over their heads, but within a few minutes Arthur knew why. He had to detour into the mens room to rinse off his robes from an owl flying just over his head.

Once cleaned Arthur headed to the visitor's desk to register his wand, and ask how to get to Mr. Ogden's office. The wizard that sat behind the desk didn't even put his Daily Prophet down, he just simply took Arthur's wand and dropped it onto a strange brass set of scales, but it only had one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it. "Ten and three quarters, beechwood, with a thestral tail hair" The wizard handed the wand over, stuck the paper onto a brass spike and went right back to the Daily Prophet.

Arthur cleared his throat, the wizard looked up, "Did you need something else?" He questioned with mild annoyance.

"I need to find the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, please."

"This is the security desk," the wizard stated, "not information, you want to go around the corner, right there," the man gestured to a corner a little ways to the left, "up on the wall is a listing of all the offices and what levels they are on. The lifts are right there too."

Arthur thanked the man and before he even had time to walk two steps the wizard was once more engrossed in the paper. Just as the man said, there was a large sign with every level, and every office on it. It was extremely overwhelming. Arthur had no clue there were so many departments in the Ministry. He kept looking for Magical Law Enforcement. Right beside him a squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts, "What are you looking for, sweetie?"

Out of habit, Arthur looked up, but found no one… he looked down and saw a very short woman with ruby red robes, long flowing gray hair, and best, a large smile on her face. Arthur told her where he needed to go, she surprised him when she hooked her arm in his, "You are in luck young man, you have just ran into someone going right to that floor. My name is Herga Birrit, and who do I have the pleasure of escorting?"

Arthur was suddenly being led into a lift, not sure of this stranger, but she said she was going to the level he needed. "I'm Arthur Weasley," he said a little unsteady.

Everyone in the lift had papers, folders, briefcases, or any other thing in their hands held over their heads. Arthur looked up and realized that the owls were perched on rods crisscrossing the ceiling of the lift. Herga laughed, "Oh let's live a little, a spot of owl dung never killed anyone." The woman talked non stop until the lift reached level two. Arthur was really liking this woman, she seemed to enjoy every moment of life. As soon as it stopped she guided Arthur out, as soon as the doors slid shut she laughed, "They are getting rid of the owls soon, those cry babies have no sense of humor. We developed a way to send interdepartmental mail without making those poor owls stay inside all the time, much less making them put up with us."

Herga pulled out her wand, pointed it at Arthur and said "Scourgify"

In seconds Arthur was once more put to right, Herga turned the wand on herself and repeated the spell. Smiling at Arthur, she once more hooked his arm and began leading their way. After walking around the first corner they were faced with set of heavy oak doors. Herga turned to Arthur, "Who did you say you are looking for, dear?"

Arthur smiled, "I never did, but I am looking for Bob Ogden. He works in the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement."

Herga laughed, "Oh I know Bob, he doesn't just work for that department, he is the Head," she said as she pulled open the oak door.

They both entered a large area filled with cubicles, Arthur wondered if this was where he needed to be, if Mr. Ogden was in one of these cubes. A voice rang out startling Arthur, "Hey Herga, you're back in the office, you can lose the disguise."

Knowing that voice, Arthur spun around to the sound, there stood Bilius. Stunned into silence, Arthur stood simply staring, with his mouth hanging open.

"Shut up Bilius, I was just helping your brother find his way up here," Herga snapped back with a laugh.

Arthur turned to Herga and before him now stood a woman almost his height, with strawberry blond hair, but still in the ruby red robes. Arthur jumped away from her, "What the…"

Herga started laughing, "Calm down, it's just me."

Arthur looked around as if expecting everyone to morph or just disappear. He stood rooted to his spot. Helga slapped him on the back, "Breathe kid, I'm just a Metamorphmagus, I work in the auror office."

Arthur turned back to Bilius, "What are you doing here?" He then turned to Herga, "What is a metamorphus?"

Bilius waved Arthur over, and had him sit in his tiny cube. "I'm still in training, I've been working with the guys here to get some experience. Don't tell Mom, she will flip her wig."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

With little more than a shrug Bilius replied, "Same reason you didn't bother to tell me you were coming here. Speaking of, why are you here?"

"Mr. Ogden offered me a part time job, and…" Arthur paused to make sure he wouldn't be overheard, "you know how money is at home, I just want to help."

Before Bilius could say a word, Arthur glanced back to Herga before returning to his brother, "What is she?"

"Oh Herga is seriously cool, she is a metamorphmagus, pretty rare actually."

"So she is a mata-whatever, but what is it?"

Bilius laughed, "It just means she can transform into any human form she wants. Not like using polyjuice, but seriously just change. Like I said, it's pretty cool. It kind of guaranteed her a place with the aurors. But she is pretty skilled too so don't underestimate her."

Bilius kicked his feet onto the desk, "So little brother, you are wanting to work here? What job was Ogden offering you?

Arthur looked around, "Not sure, and now that I know what office it is, I bet I don't get the job." The words from Molly Prewett were running through his head, ' _you're too stupid to be an auror_ ', wouldn't stop.

As if hearing Molly's words, Bilius frowned, "Arthur Weasley, I raised you better than to say you can't do anything. I am ashamed of you!" Bilius said reproachful.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "To be honest, I really don't want to be an auror…" Arthur leaned forward, "I kind of want to work with muggles," Arthur said in a hush.

Before he could stop himself Bilius rolled his eyes, "Mom will love that, she thinks they are fascinating. It is really embarrassing to the Black side of the family." Bilius laughed, "Not like marrying Dad didn't get her disowned anyway."

Arthur glanced to the clock on the wall, wondering if Fabian was waiting for him yet. Bilius followed his eyes, "You late for a date?"

"No, nothing like that, I just asked Fabian to meet me and I don't want to just leave him guessing."

After a nod, Bilius pointed to another set of doors, "Go through those, there is a hallway, go about halfway down and you will see his office door on the right. Just go in and tell the guy in there that you are there to see Ogden. He will see if Ogden has time to see you or not."

Arthur got to his feet and got halfway to the double doors when Bilius called out, "Make sure to say Ogden asked to see you."

That was stretching the truth a little bit, but Mr. Ogden had offered him a position, so Arthur didn't think it was too much of a stretch. He waved to Bilius as he walked through the doors. Once at the solid oak door with a nameplate that read Robert Ogden and under that another one that read Head of Magical Law Enforcement Squad.

Arthur took a deep breath and walked in. The office was small, with a large window that looked out over an ocean. Confused, Arthur stepped back out to make sure he was in the Ministry still. Once he stepped back in a young man looked up from his desk to see Arthur looking out the window. He laughed and pointed to the window, "Mr Ogden loves the ocean and requested that it be enchanted to show the ocean shore. It is pretty obvious when Magical Maintenance Department is upset with our department, we are suddenly looking at icebergs in the Arctic ocean."

The man looked back to Arthur, "What can I help you with?"

Arthur cleared his throat as he turned from the window to the young wizard, "I am here to see Mr Ogden, he asked me to stop by." Arthur didn't want to appear pushy, so he quickly added, "if he has time."

Mr. Ogden stuck his head out of his office, "Wensle, I need…" Ogden saw Arthur, "Arthur! My boy, does you being here mean you are rethinking joining the Ministry?"

Arthur couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Hello Mr. Ogden, yes I am hoping for a part time position until school starts next month."

"Come in, come in," Mr. Ogden said as he stepped back to allow Arthur into his office.

Mr. Ogden's office was large but covered floor to ceiling with wanted posters, what looked like metals, some lists of everyday items, and quite a few layouts that looked like schematics. Arthur wanted to go look at them, but headed for the chair opposite the desk. He sat in silence, not sure just what was supposed to happen when asking for a post.

Jumping right to the point, Mr. Ogden smiled, "My boy I don't have a lot of time for idle conversation so let me get right to the point. I have two posts that I think you would do well at. Both will only last three weeks, both are simply data collecting. I do not wish to mislead you in any way. There will be no field work, nor will it promise you a post once you have finished your final year at Hogwarts."

Mr. Ogden leaned forward on his desk, steepling his fingers, "Would you still be interested in working here?"

Arthur sat silent, of course he wanted the job, but he couldn't figure out just how to ask what the pay was. His Dad always said to just say what is going through your mind. "I want to make sure I can do the job first, could I hear what it is?" Arthur swallowed hard and plowed on, "And if there is a pay difference in them."

To Arthur's relief Mr Ogden smiled, "The pay for both is 4 Sickles 12 Knuts an hour. Since we ran into each other in a muggle shopping center in London, I thought this first job is one you will enjoy. It is with the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, they design and test any excuses should a muggle happen to see magic. We don't like using obliviate if it can be avoided. There you would be helping to file, organize, and as a youth, perhaps give insight to excuses that could be used. Is this something you think you would be interested in?"

"Could I hear about the other post before I decide?" Arthur asked.

"Smart boy, of course… the second is with the Muggle Liaison Office, this is a bit harder to explain, mainly this department has to, at times, speak to the muggles in political offices. The main thing you would do there is file away past interactions. Perhaps organize them to find needed interactions if wanted later."

The second option sounded like it could lead to a career later, but hadn't Mr. Ogden said this wouldn't have any bearing on any future job? "I think the first job sounded more interesting, if that is okay?" Arthur stated.

"That is why I offered it first, I thought that was more your field. Do you have any other questions before we shake hands on this?" Mr. Ogden asked.

Arthur stood up and offered his hand, Mr. Ogden also stood and took it, shaking his hand. Arthur smiled, "I guess I should ask when I start and what hours I will need to be here?"

Mr. Ogden led Arthur to the door, "You start Monday morning, 8A.M. and just come see me, I till take you around to get to know the lay out."

Once at the door Arthur turn, "Umm Mr Ogden,"

Mr. Ogden laughed, "Please call me Bob, we are informal in this department, and since you are now in my employee, I see no reason to continue with Mr. Ogden."

Arthur nodded, "Yes sir, but sir, my parents don't know about me going into the muggle world. Could you please not mention that?"

"My lips are sealed," said Mr. Ogden

 **The next chapter will be the home life of Molly Prewitt. I will post it as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone for you reviews and favoriting my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Crystal W.**


	3. Skinny Dipping

It was mid-summer in Budleigh Babberton, just outside Edinburgh. The morning was bright, too bright for the young girl burrowing into the covers of her bed. Had anyone walked in, the only evidence of anyone being there was the mangled mess of red hair barely visible at the foot of the bed.

A loud pop made the clump erupt, there on the bed sat Molly Prewett. "Dog gone it Gideon, stop that!"

A seventeen year old boy, with deep red hair, the color of a rose, stood at the foot of her bed, simply grinning. Molly threw a pillow at him that he easily dodged. He knelt down to snag the pillow, tossed it on the foot of the bed. "You may as well put the pillow on the end you sleep on."

Molly climbed out of the bed, still glaring at Gideon, "Why are you in here anyway?" she asked accusingly.

"Mom said to get downstairs to help with breakfast, she has to get to store," Gideon said.

Molly stood, just staring at Gideon, neither moved… Molly glaring, Gideon grinning. Suddenly there was another pop, and Gideon's twin brother Fabian stood just at the foot of the bed, "Better get a move on, Mom's about to blow a fuse."

"Well if you two would get out of my room," Molly yelled, "I could get dressed and get down there!"

Gideon looked to his brother, "You know, I think our little sister is growing up."

"Yes," Fabian agreed, "Such modesty."

Gideon got a perplexed look on his face, "But, wasn't she just skinny dipping in the pond not more than a week ago with Karnesie?"

Fabian nodded, "Ahhh Karnesie, now there is a vision!"

Molly stomped her foot, "GET OUT!" she screamed.

Both boys left the bedroom in gales of laughter. Molly searched the room for clean robes, but was completely distracted. Her own brothers saw her skinny dipping in the muggles pond, how completely mortifying was that? What if they told Mom and Dad? What if they blackmailed her into doing their homework for the upcoming year? She made a mental note to warn her best friend, Karnesie that not only had they been spotted, but that Fabian thought Karnesie was a…. Oh she couldn't even bear to think it.

Molly made it downstairs as quick as she could, not because her mother was mean, or even remotely hateful, but because her mother did everything she could for her children. Today they would be getting robes together to take to Madam Malkin's Robes shop. No one cared as much as Lusrica Prewett did for the students that didn't have the money for new things. All year Lusrica Prewett would visit homes asking for donations from quills to robes. There was a room in the back of their house just for all the donations. Molly knew her mother spent many long nights repairing torn or tattered robes, mending books, or patching hats.

This was something Molly was very proud of, she even helped when she wasn't studying... Or hanging out with Karnesie.

"Molly," her Mom called, "Are you ready? I want you to try a couple of these on before we go."

Molly ran to the kitchen, grabbed toast, and headed to the back room. "I'm right here, but Mom, I don't need robes. I didn't grow up, I grew out," Molly said with a grin.

Sorting through boxes was a short, plump woman, in her late thirties, with wide hips, and a tight bun high in her head. Her hair was graying at the temples, but her bright red hair made her look younger.

Her mother frowned over one of the boxes, "You are beautiful, and with your father and me, you don't have much choice in the 'growing out' department. We are more round than straight in this family." Lusrica laughed, "Your brother's got the Black family genes I think. All tall and lanky."

Molly huffed, "I don't think you are round, I think you are amazing and beautiful."

Her mother had given birth to twins, and if that didn't allow a woman to have larger hips, well, they could take a flying leap as far as Molly was concerned.

Lusrica grinned at Molly's indignation, "You can have a set of robes if you need them. I do this, not only for others, but for my own children as well."

Molly kissed her mother's cheek, "But others need them so much more than I do."

Molly stuffed the last bite of toast in her mouth, and began folding the last of the robes into the boxes. "What happened to the rest of the stuff?"

"Oh, Fabian, Gideon, and Arthur took them a few days ago for me," Lusrica said with a smile.

Molly choked on her last bite, "WHAT? When?"

Coming to her daughter's rescue, Lusrica patted her back, "Goodness dear, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"What day Mom?" Molly asked again.

"I don't know, I guess it was either last Tuesday or Wednesday. Why does it matter?" Suddenly worried, "Oh my goodness, was there something in the stuff you needed?"

Molly visibly relaxed, "No, no, it's nothing Mom." It was last weekend that her and Karnesie went skinny dipping, so at least Arthur hadn't seen her.

Her mother continued looking at her, not willing to let this go yet. Molly lifted one of the boxes, "So how are we sending these?"

Unsure if she was willing to drop the subject, but respecting her daughter's right to privacy, she finally smiled. "Ok, well I sent Madam Malkin an owl and told her we would be sending them this morning. We will need to go too, so we can help her sort them, and I want to make sure the boys delivered everything to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment… without any detours."

Molly set the box back with the pile, "You know they pilfered whatever they wanted."

Lusrica frowned, "No, I don't think so. I wasn't able to get as many donations as I normally do." Lusrica gave Molly a hard look, "I want you to keep your head down this year, there are things going on. I don't know what it is, but there is a nervousness in some homes, and downright anger from others."

"Mom, you worry too much, nothing can happen at Hogwarts," Molly said, half joking, half reassuring. Molly couldn't stand the thought of her mother being upset.

"Hey, come on Mom, didn't you hurry me up? Don't we need to get going?"

Her mother jumped up looking to the one of a kind clock that sat on the mantle in the kitchen. It was utterly useless for knowing the time, but Molly's mother always glanced to it anyway. "Oh my goodness, yes, we need to get going! Students will start arriving any day."

With a wave of her wand Lusrica sent the boxes on ahead, then turned to Molly, "Floo powder?" she said with a smile, and Molly nodded. They both headed to the fireplace.

Before they could use the floo network, a short, pudgy man with strawberry blond hair, dressed in flower covered pants and a vest, came around the corner, "Where are my two beautiful women going this early?"

"Dad," Molly whined, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

Her father spun around, "What? I think I fit in rather well?"

"If you were my age, but DAD! You're…. Old!"

Ignatius Prewett placed a hand on his heart, as if wounded, "Old?"

Molly quickly kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Dad, but I just don't want muggles laughing at you."

He wrapped his arm around her, "I know dear, thank you. I will change." He looked to his wife, "So back to my question, where are you two headed?"

"We are going to Diagon Alley, Mom wants to deliver the robes," Molly answered.

After a quick kiss to his wife he whispered to Molly, "Mom has me on a diet, get me a sugar quill, okay?"

Molly nodded, as Lusrica stepped up, "I heard that, no she will not. You know where we are headed, where are you going dressed as a muggle?"

"Barnabas has me doing an article for the Daily Prophet about muggle parents getting their children ready for school."

Lusrica sighed, "That is such a waste of your talent. What about…"

She was silenced by his look, Molly looked between them. "About what?" Molly asked.

Ignatius got his briefcase and once more kissed his wife good-bye, and winked to Molly, knowing she would bring him a sugar quill.

Knowing that asking anymore would be useless, Molly waved to her Dad and stepped into the fireplace after her mother "Bye Dad," then threw the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley."

As soon as they stepped into Madam Malkin's shop, they saw a short, squat woman who was already unpacking boxes. She looked up with a large smile, "Lusrica, you did amazing on these, they look new!" Madam Malkin declared.

A smile spread across Lusrica's face, lighting up the entire shop, "There are some dress robes this year too. Oh and a few decent hats!"

Madam Malkin laughed, "My dear, you always bring me the best. I dare anyone to find where you have mended any of these." She was holding up large set of robes, turning them this way and that, "I don't know how you do it."

"I am just good with a few household spells others choose to think are useless," stated Lusrica.

Molly wandered through the store, she knew every nook and cranny. They always chose to come to this store more often than any other. Molly sighed, dropped onto a stool and waited for her mother.

Lusrica glanced to Molly, "Oh don't be so dramatic, go get you an ice cream at Florean Fortescue." Her mother handed her five knuts. Molly ran for the door, barely hearing her mother's final words, "Do not buy your father a sugar quill!"

Molly pretended not to hear, just like her mother would pretend to not know that a sugar quill would soon be in her father's hands. Within ten minutes Molly had a large bowl of blackberry ice cream, topped with chocolate, sprinkles, nuts, and of course a cherry. She sat in the sun, eating and watching all the witches and wizards make their way around Diagon Alley.

…...

I am debating on the next chapter, it may be Diagon alley with both Arthur and Molly, or it may be something with just Molly and her brothers… I haven't quite decided yet.

I will post it as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone for you reviews and favoriting my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Crystal W.


	4. Secrets

Molly was scraping the bottom of the bowl, making sure to get every last bite of the wonderful sunday when she heard a snide voice, "Are you sure you can afford to be eating that?"

Then a second voice, filled with laughter, added, "I don't think her hips or her pocket can afford it."

Molly turned to see Sana Helion and Neira Brack, both were in her year, but they were in Slytherin and Molly was a proud Gryffindor. She rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to her sundae. Sana lead Neira to a table opposite Molly, "Neira, I may have to get all new robes this year, but there is riffraff in Madame Malkin's, so let's sit here and watch the peasants while the air in the shop clears out."

"Mother says that those lesser than us do not deserve to even be around us. I mean, think about it, did you see that tiny muggle earlier?!" Neira gestured up the street and it took every bit of Molly's resolve not to look for the new witch or wizard.

Sana laughed, "Oh I know," in a tiny, high pitched voice, obviously making fun of the little girl or boy, "Mommy look, oh mommy look at the magic." Sana made a gagging motion, as she put her forefinger in her mouth. She then glanced to Molly, "And now this.." Sana sighed as if in distress.

Molly was gritting her teeth, quick comebacks were never her thing, and certainly not insults. Her brothers were the quick-witted in the family. Molly began formulating a reply that would hopefully shut both girls up. But truthfully she just hoped they would leave before there was even a need. That hope, along with any formulation of a plan went out of her head when a little voice was heard.

"Mommy, did you see the brooms? Can I go see them while you get my books? They fly those!"

The new student was a thin boy, with sandy brown hair, and the signs of early ache. He wore tattered jeans, and worn tshirt. His mother seemed to be doing her best to avoid any contact without drawing attention to themselves. The father though, he was terrified, and was making not any effort to hide his fear. Anyone that came close to him, he would jump and tell them to stay away. At one point Molly thought he did the sign of the cross.

This wasn't bad enough, but Sana and Neira were laughing at them as they made plans to harass the muggle parents. Molly jumped up to intercept the family before Sana could ruin this world for the family.

"Excuse me…" Molly stepped up next to the mother, this actually caused the father to yelp in fear. Molly tried to be as calm and reassuring, but spoke to the mother, "My name is Molly Prewett, I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts. If you need some help with your son, I can show you and your family around?"

The woman smiled, but still kept the unsure look, "Umm, sure, well, I am Page Warryn, this is my son Michael and I guess he is a wizard?"

Molly noticed Sana and Neira headed their way, Molly quickly lead Mrs. Warryn down the cobblestone street, "Have you gotten anything from his list yet?" she asked.

Mrs. Warryn looked confused, "We don't know where anything is, is there somewhere new students are supposed to go?"

"No," Molly stated, "but I can help you, or at least my Mother can. She always helps people."

"We don't take charity," Mr Warryn finally found his voice, and it wasn't a friendly one. The man stood around six foot, had the same sandy brown hair as his son, and was getting the same middle age bulge that Molly's father complained about.

Molly turned to him, "I didn't say anything about charity, I just said my Mom would help."

It was obvious this family had no money, and with the way the father was acting, it would be impossible to convince him that many wizarding families helped one another. Molly had started to take them to Gringotts Wizarding bank to exchange their muggle money into wizarding. After hearing the man though, she decided that just taking the family straight to her mom would be the easiest. For some reason Molly's mother could make anyone feel at ease.

Michael edged up by Molly as the walked towards Madam Malkin's, "So is this all true, is there really magic?"

It was hard not to share the first year's excitement, "It is real, but you have to study hard to learn it all."

The next question was barely audible, "Can I make my Dad rich?" As if thinking that sounded rude, Michael corrected, "Not rich, but you know, richer?"

This was a wish that Molly could understand, but she had to shake her head no, "I wish we could, my family could use 'richer' too. We don't have a lot either." Then thinking she could reassure the young man, along with Mrs. Warryn, who was straining to listen, "A lot of wizarding families don't have a lot, but that doesn't mean we do without. We, well most of us, pull together to help each other."

Thirty minutes later Molly had passed the family over to her mother and began wandering through Diagon Alley again. Every so often she spotted her Mother and the Warryn family, but she would duck into a nearby shop because Michael kept trying to get her to join them. Molly was wanting to meet up with Karnesie and a tagalong first year wouldn't be good. Not when she had to tell her best friend that Fabian thinks Karnesie is a vision. Every time Molly thought about it, it gave her the willies.

Karnesie had been Molly's best friend since they were eleven, in their first years at Hogwarts. Karnesie Karnes was as opposite of Molly Weasley as one could get. Molly was mild, even tempered, easily intimidated, pudgie, red headed girl. Karnesie was adventurous, hot headed, and would never let anyone get anything over on her. Both girls were small and awkward in their first couple of years but Karnesie had grown into a beautiful, tall, thin girl with long blond hair with just a hint of a curl. Her blue eyes and beautiful smile melted the boys hearts. Molly knew that the boys were paying more attention to Karnesie than to her, but Karnesie didn't even seem to notice.

Molly had just about decided that Karnesie hadn't gotten to Diagon Alley when her name rang out. "MOLLY!" Karnesie ran up giving Molly a big hug, "Where have you been?"

Molly laughed as she returned the hug, "Me? I've been looking for you for an hour!"

They looped arms and went to the Leaky Cauldron to people watch. They ordered lunch and were chatting for a bit, when Karnesie gave Molly a knowing look. "Ok, what's up? You are acting really weird."

Molly sighed, sometimes she hated how well Karnesie knew her, "I have to tell you something, but not sure how to say it."

This got Karnesie's attention, "Molly, you are so dramatic, just tell me what's bugging you!"

"Don't get mad, okay?" Molly pleaded, but carried on before she lost the nerve, "You remember last weekend, when we... " Molly paused looking around the crowded bar, "went swimming?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Karnesie asked.

Molly plunged ahead, "My brothers saw us… and Karnesie, Fabian thinks…" This is where Molly just couldn't continue.

Karnesie looked horrified, "They saw… everything?"

"I don't know how much they saw, but they gave me a hard time this morning and said they saw us," Molly switched to a whisper, "skinny dipping."

Molly decided that she had to tell her best friend everything, "Karnesie, Fabian thinks you are a vision, I'm really sorry!"

If Molly hadn't seen it herself she wouldn't have believed it, Karnesie was blushing. A very faint smile played on her lips, "He said that?" Karnesie ask sheepishly.

It was all Molly could do not to shake her friend, "Yes, he said that," she said in frustration, "Didn't you hear me, they saw us!"

Karnesie gave a small shrug, "Not the first time I've been seen… swimming."

"Well, it is for me," Molly said in a huff.

"Oh come on Molly, it was your brothers, it could be worse."

This time it was impossible for Molly to stay still, she grabbed Karnesie's arm, "They could tell my parents, or blackmail me, or even tell... " Molly just let the last trail off.

Karnesie was not about to let that go, Molly almost said something and she would find out what it was. "Or even tell….? Karnesie asked with raised eyebrows.

Molly silently beat herself up for almost saying her fear, but she knew Karnesie would never let this go. She also knew her well enough to know how to distract her too. "Oh no you don't, you can't change this on me, and what is with that look when I told you what Fabian said."

Once more Karnesie blushed, "Come on, you have to know how cute he is, and funny? Those cute little freckles, and the way he smiles."

"Ewww, that is my brother! I'm kind of confused, Fabian and Gideon are identical twins? How can you like Fabian, but not Gideon?"

Karnesie was already shaking her head, "They are not identical, Fabian is sweeter, has a cuter smile, and he has dimples."

"He has dimples? I guess I never paid attention. But still, Karnesie, that is my brother!" Molly said in obvious distress.

Karnesie frowned, "Do you hate me?" she asked.

Molly didn't want to admit she didn't want to share her friend with anyone, but they were sixteen now and relationships could lead to so much more. If Karnesie and Fabian dated, Molly would lose time. If they dated and broke up, Karnesie may not want to hang out at her house anymore. In her mind, this was a no win. Molly suddenly realized she hadn't answered Karnesie yet.

"No, I could never hate you, you are my best friend. I will kill Fabian if he does anything to hurt you."

Karnesie was suddenly hugging Molly, "Oh hush, I am a big girl, I can handle Fabian." after an actual giggle that drew Molly's attention, "I want to handle him."

Molly looked scandalous, "KARNESIE!"

After sitting back in her own chair, Karnesie smiled, "Don't be a prude, and now you know my secret, what was yours that you tried to get me to forget?"

Molly sighed, she thought she had done well at moving the conversation from herself. "Karnesie, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Not okay, we are best friends, "Karnesie said insulted, "we do not keep secrets!"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart!"

Molly bit her bottom lip, and then just spit it out, "I like Arthur Weasley."

Karnesie kept looking at Molly, Molly finally said, "Well, say something!"

"Oh," Karnesie said with a jump, "I was waiting for the secret, I've known you liked Arthur for over a month."

"What? How did you know?" Molly asked.

With nothing but a smile, Karnesie replied, "Because I know you."


	5. Guess Work

The girls decided to wander around Diagon Alley for a little bit before returning to Molly's home. Molly knew Karnesie was hoping to run into Fabian. As far as Molly knew, Fabian was meeting Arthur earlier in the day, so they were probably already back at the Burrow. Fabian lived at Arthur's home more than his own in the last year.

Finally giving up, the girls used the floo network to go back home. Both were dusting off their robes when Fabian's voice surprised them.

"Hey Arthur, we need to get the doxycide, we have a couple of doxies loose in here!"

Arthur joined Fabian in the front room in time to see both girls glaring at Fabian. Laughing at his friend, Arthur waved to the girls, "Hi Karnesie."

Karnesie waved, but Molly rolled her eyes, it was always the same. Everyone noticed Karnesie, "Hello Arthur." Molly said snidely.

Arthur returned the eye roll and turned to Fabian, "Can we just finish lunch and go to my house?"

Fabian went to the girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, "Come on Arthur, don't you want to tell the good news about your new post at the Ministry?"

Arthur was shocked into silence for a full minute, with both girls staring at him expectantly. Arthur found his voice, but not to tell the news, "Fabian, I told you not to tell anybody!"

"Mate," Fabian said grinning, "I didn't tell anybody, I told nobodies!"

Both girls simultaneously shoved Fabian away from them, causing him to stumble falling on the couch. A lamp rocked on the end table and crashed to the floor, shattering the base. Molly pulled out her wand and waved it at the lamp. "Repairo," she said before turning to Arthur, "You really got a job with the Ministry?" Molly asked.

Arthur was still glaring at Fabian, but answered Molly, "Just till school starts and only a few hours a week. It isn't that big of a deal, just getting some spending money for my books."

Molly knew the Weasley family wasn't well off, any more than hers was. Her mom had helped with their robes almost every year that Arthur and his brothers had been in school. Bilius had finished school a five years before, and had started sending owls to Molly's Mom giving her leads on donations. Arthur had no idea that Molly knew where he always got his robes.

Karnesie was a natural flirt and at times it really annoyed Molly, this was one of those times. Karnesie wrapped an arm around Arthur and kissed his cheek, "Arthur Weasley, you are the first of the group to get a job. Does this mean you will have a few sickles to spend on me at Hogsmeade?"

It was obvious that Arthur was surprised by the attention, but smiled nonetheless, "It's just part time for a few weeks. It isn't like I will be working during school."

Fabian started laughing, "Karny, I think that was a no, so bugger off."

In full pout mode, Karnesie moved from Arthur, "Stop calling me that Fabian, you know I hate it."

"Hey Karny," Fabian purposely said again, "Arthur and I are going to go flying, you want to come watch?"

"But Arthur still hasn't said what he is doing at the Ministry?" Molly jumped in.

Surprise registered on Arthur's face, "I am going to help with Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, they design and test any excuses should a muggle happen to see magic." Arthur repeated what Mr. Ogden had told him about the job, he also admitted his true fear and that was that he wouldn't be able to do well.

"I won't be doing much really, but documenting stuff and filling," Arthur added.

Molly smiled, "I'm sure you will do great."

"Fabian, how about you and I going to fix some lunch?" Karnesie asked.

"Nope, I am watching my kid sister make a fool out herself, "I think she missed the batting her eyes class."

Molly turned beet red, tears burning her eyes, "Sometimes I hate you," Molly said as she walked past both Fabian and Karnesie.

Hey, I didn't say I would tell on you for repairing the lamp, after all you are still underage!" Fabian yelled to Molly's back.

Molly lifted her middle finger as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Karnesie punched Fabian in the arm, "Sometimes you should really think about giving your brain a chance, it could help in these situations!"

Fabian looked to Arthur for help, but Arthur just stared at his best friend as if he had sprouted a second head. Fabian shrugged, "She is my sister, I am supposed to give her issues," Fabian said defensively.

Arthur shook his head, "Fabian, Karnesie is right, sometimes you need to think about her as a girl, not your kid sister." Arthur followed the girls to the kitchen.

Molly was in tears wrapped in Karnesie's arms, Arthur went over to the girl he had always looked at as a little sister. He pulled her away from Karnesie, "Come on, let's get some air, okay?"

Arthur just wanted Molly to know that he knew that she didn't like him and he knew Fabian was just joking. They walked for a little bit, soon they were in a grove of trees. One had fallen and was just big enough for them to sit on. The trees were in bright green, it was just a little cloudy, birds were singing, even ducks swimming on the pond down the hill. If things were different this could be romantic, Arthur thought, but this was Molly..., just Molly.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Look Molly, you know I don't pay attention to Fabian. He is just a prat, and just does anything to get under your skin. You are like my sister, I know you don't like me like that, so just ignore him."

It was a long time before Molly spoke, and even then it was barely over a whisper. "I understand, and I know how Fabian is. I just was happy for you about the job." Molly said.

Arthur smiled the smile that Molly adored. It lit up his entire face, and made his eyes shine. "Thanks, I didn't really want anyone to know yet. Bilius is the only one that knew… well until I told Fabian, and he," Arthur laughed, "and you know what happen from there."

"Bilius is home? I thought he moved to London?" Molly asked.

That part had just slipped out, Arthur didn't mean to mention Bilius. "Oh I just ran into him on my way to the Ministry." That wasn't a lie, he had seen Bilius outside the Ministry.

Molly kicked some fallen leaves, and waved her wand to make them form a small tornado. She watched it for a minute and then surprised Arthur, "Do you ever feel like this?" Molly said as she motioned to the tornado.

Arthur watched the mini tornado, a little confused, "I don't follow, what do you mean?"

The wand dropped and soon after so did the leaves. Molly looked to Arthur, "You are in your last year, do you know what you are going to do with your life?"

With a loud laugh Arthur shook his head, "Not a clue, but I know I want to work with muggles. Maybe be a liaison."

Molly gave Arthur a sideways look, "Why do you like muggles, we are pure bloods?" Molly asked confused.

It was obvious that Arthur had found his passion, for the next thirty minutes Molly listened to all the things that muggles did to live without magic, and all the things that Arthur wanted to understand. Finally Arthur got quiet and looked to Molly, "So what do you want to do with your life?" Arthur asked.

Molly lost her smile, returned to watching the ground. "I don't know, Mom wants me to work at St. Mungos. She had me take Muggle Studies, like you. That was because she said that St. Mungos is in downtown London and I would have to know how to handle being around muggles."

"Do you not want to work there?" Arthur asked.

"It isn't like I don't like helping people, but it just doesn't seem to be for me. I guess that doesn't make sense."

"It does make sense, and you need to be honest with your mom. So if you don't want to work there…." Arthur let the question hang in the air.

Molly sighed, "You will laugh at me."

Crossing his heart, Arthur said, "I promise I won't."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Fabian!"

"You have my word."

"I want to be a mother, I want to have a big family and take care of them," Molly confided in Arthur.

Arthur smiled, "Well, not to be mean, but if that is what you want, you better learn to talk to guys."

Molly playfully bumped him in the shoulder, "I'm talking to you aren't I ?."

"You know what I mean." Arthur said. "You have to get over your bashfulness, there is nothing wrong with you, and you act like you think you are ugly. Karnesie is pretty, I get that, but she isn't everyone's type."

He got up and pulled her to her feet, Molly tripped over the brush that had been her mini tornado, and fell into Arthur. She was suddenly face to face with Arthur. He was looking right in her eyes and time stood still for just a moment. Then Arthur stepped back and Molly wanted to scream, but instead laughed, "Sorry, Mom always says I have two left feet."

Molly's head was swimming with Arthur's last words, was he giving her a signal? If it was, shouldn't he have just kissed her? Did he think she didn't like him? She was so confused that the entire walk back was in silence.

As soon as they got back to the house they both knew their years at school would be completely changed, not because of what happen between them. As soon as they walked in the door the caught Karnesie and Fabian snogging.

…...

 **I will post it as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone for you reviews and everyone that has favorited my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Crystal W.**


	6. Well Rounded

After prying Fabian away from Karnesie, Arthur and Fabian left for the Burrow. The minute they arrived Fabian started giving Arthur a hard time about cramping his style with Karnesie.

The Burrow was just a hint of what it would become later in life, today it is a little Tudor building with a large stone pigpen on the side. It seemed the pigpen was attracting gnomes, more than what it's original intent was for. There had never been pigs in the pen as far as Arthur knew. The Burrow was small, two story home that was very plain from the outside. Inside was far from what muggles saw as ordinary, this was a full wizarding home. From the dishes washing themselves, to the pictures creating a scrapbook in the corner. Gideon walked down the stairs, "I was wondering where you guys were. Your mom told me just to hang out, but I don't think she knew I would be left here all day, just wandering around unattended in your room," Gideon said to Arthur.

"What are you doing in my room?" Arthur asked with a bit of concern. They were about to go into their seventh year and both Fabian and Gideon were known for embarrassing students. Being their best friend subjected Arthur to more than his share.

Gideon stepped up, "That is neither here nor there, we have larger things to be worried about, our little Arthur here been attacked," Gideon said in a quiet voice, as if dealing with a terminal patient.

Fabian stepped up, "What happen?"

Arthur looked to irritated, "What are you talking about?

"He must have been hit with a Confundus charm, nothing else makes sense." Gideon said.

Fabian caught on before Arthur, "Oh really, what symptoms have you noticed?" Fabian asked as he began lifting Arthur's eyelids, looking at his pupils.

Arthur pushed Fabian away, "Come on, man, you have been around me all day, you know nothing happened to me!" Arthur said exasperated.

Gideon fell onto the couch, looking to Fabian, "I have to be honest, I haven't been here all day… I knew you would be at Arthur's, you always are; so I went there a couple hours ago. I saw Arthur walk out with our little sister…" Gideon looked despondent, "she was in tears," Gideon stress the words little sister, and in tears.

Arthur threw his hands up, "What are you talking about?!" He almost shouted, "Fabian made her cry, not me!"

Gideon motioned for Arthur to calm down, "That isn't the part that has me worried, that couldn't have been when you were attacked." Gideon turned back to Arthur, "After that, they sat in the grove, they talked, they laughed…."

Gideon walked to Fabian, wrapped his arm around his twin, Gideon signed, "this is when I knew… I knew our friend was lost; that a charm had been cast. Our little sister did everything that any normal friend of ours would have picked up on."

Fabian looked to Arthur with pity, "He didn't get it, did he?" Fabian asked Gideon.

"Not even a clue, he just sat there… lost!" Gideon said as if near panicked.

Fabian looked to Arthur, then back to Gideon, "And you are sure there were signals.

Gideon nodded, "She is our sister, and even I read the signs… so you see, Arthur must have had the Confundus charm cast on him. No one that hangs out with us could be that dim."

Arthur looked between the two, for well over a full minute, finally asked, "You think Molly likes me?"

Fabian laughed, "There really is no hope for you. Think back, did she give you any signs? Did she touch your arm or leg? Did she laugh at any of your lame jokes?"

Arthur thought about the walk, and the time in the grove, about he and Molly talking. Suddenly he got a sheepish grin.

Fabian smiled at Gideon, "By jove, I think he's got it. I think we finally got through that thick skull. Do we now give him the talk, 'if he hurts our little sister' talk, if he does anything we jinx him into acting like a prat?"

Gideon raised his eyebrows, "We can't have that talk until we know if our little friend here has any intentions of returning our little sister's affection."

Arthur started laughing, holding up his hands as if defensive, "Okay, I get it, she is your little sister, but I don't know that she even likes me. I just took the time to be nice with Fabian acted like an ass."

Arthur began to wonder if they were right, could she like him. Over the last year he had noticed how much Molly had grown, how her smile made him happy, more important, he realized how it hurt him to see her hurt. Arthur never thought much about girls, of course he had had girlfriends, but they were just because he was supposed to have one. Not one of the relationships had lasted longer than a month or two. The only girls he could really handle being around him for long were Molly and Karneise. Did that mean he really did like Molly?

Just as Arthur was about to discuss this with Fabian and Gideon, the front door opened and Arthur's parents and brother Bilius came in. This quickly put an end to the entire conversation.

Arthur's dad and Bilius joined them in the front room, while his mom went to the kitchen to start dinner. After a few minutes she stuck her head in the door. "Boys, are you all going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"What are you having?" Fabian asked with smile. He knew that Mrs. Weasley made the best steak and kidney pie, and always made sure to be at the Weasley's home if that was on the menu.

"Just for you, Fabian, I am going to make steak and kidney pie, and for Arthur, I will be sure yorkshire pudding is for desert.," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Mom, can you come in here for minute? I have something to tell you and Dad," Arthur said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked at each other, but she did come on into the front room, "Arthur, is everything okay?"

"It's good Mom, just sit down a minute, okay?"

Mrs. Weasley did as she was asked, then began to ring her hands. Something she always did when she was nervous.

Fabian slapped Arthur on the back, whispering, "Tell her quick before she flips her wig."

Arthur nodded, "This morning I went to the Ministry, you know, to see Mr. Ogden. Well he offered me a job."

Mr. Weasley looked to Mrs. Weasley then back to Arthur, "Job, as in real job? You have school and this is your last year. I don't want you doing anything to mess with that. Tell me about the job."

Arthur quickly reassured both his parents, "It's just till school starts, I told you about it this morning, remember. I can pay you back for my school stuff, and be done working the week I go back to school. Mr. Ogden said it was just for three weeks."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "You make sure that Mr. Ogden knows that at any point we think this is interfering your school we will have you quit."

Arthur wanted to point out that he was of age and wouldn't have to quit unless he chose to, but decided this wouldn't be the time to say that. "Okay Dad, I will."

Bilius clapped his hands, "So is this a good time to tell you I am working at the Ministry?"

For the next thirty minutes the family all talked about Bilius and his position. Mrs. Weasley finished dinner and they all enjoyed a full table with steak and kidney pie with all the fixings.

Fabian and Gideon spent the night, so the boys could all talk about the events of the day. Arthur made sure everyone knew about Karnesie and the snogging, hoping to pull attention away from himself. It worked for a while but soon, it was back to making fun of Arthur and his complete obliviousness to Molly.

The next morning was a Saturday, the boys decided to go to Ottery St. Catchpole to visit some muggle shops. Arthur and Fabian sat at the table eating toast with marmalade. Arthur had just taken a large bit when Gideon apparated right beside him. Arthur choked and began coughing, Gideon began pounding Arthur on the back.

"Man, bite, chew, swallow… we learn that at about two. Good thing I appeared right beside you to save your life," Gideon said with a laugh.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "If you would act like a normal wizard of age, not one that just turned seventeen and can now apparate, I wouldn't have choked."

Gideon snagged up a couple of pieces of toast, "Where's Momma Weasley? I was hoping for a three course breakfast."

"If you would have a bit of patience I will be making some breakfast shortly," Mrs. Weasley said.

Gideon kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek, and dutifully sat at the table, even crossing his hands in his lap. Both Fabian and Arthur laughed. Mrs. Weasley looked delighted, and even hummed while pulling out food and waving her wand to start the breakfast.

"What are you boys doing today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We are going to the muggle village, see some of the shops. Arthur said they have a new weapons store," Fabian announced.

Mrs. Weasley looked mildly amused, "And what use do any of you have with muggle weapons?" She looked to Arthur, "I do not want muggle weapons in this house… everything they seem to create does little more than destroy things," she added with a stern edge to her voice.

Arthur joined Gideon at the table, "Mom, we don't want their weapons, what would we need them for? We have wands, cloaks, potions, and any number of things to destroy things," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Besides," Fabian added, "If we are going to become Aurors we have to…"

What they had to do was lost in the sudden crash of dishes shattering on the floor. All three boys rushed to aid Mrs. Weasley, but she already had out her wand repairing the plates. "What do you mean you are becoming Aurors? Does your mother know?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a flustered voice.

The boys each looked at the other in confusion, Gideon nodded, a bit fearful of upsetting her again, "Actually she had a right good laugh at us, she said with our grades we would would be lucky to get jobs in the Confiscated Muggle Artifacts department. Said we would probably filch everything!" Gideon said indignantly.

Mrs. Weasley tried to hide the smile but soon gave up, "Well I don't blame her for thinking such a thing. You two have pinching things since you were little," Mrs. Weasley said, and continued when seeing the insulted looks on the twins faces, "Don't look at me like that, you both know it is true. How else would you know things about poor Molly had you not been stealing her diary on a weekly bases."

The suprised that registered on the boys faces made Mrs. Weasley laugh, "Yes we knew, and so did she, why else do you think she add all those entries about boys you never heard of, not to mention, could never find to jinx?"

Soon Mrs. Weasley was spooning out food on each plate, "You've taken your father's press pass to try to get into quidditch matches, you…"

"Okay, okay, we got the point!" Fabian said defensively, "but that isn't why we are going to Ottery St. Catchpole, we are going to see if we can blend in with the muggles. We have to dress the part and act clueless, which is where Arthur comes in."

"HEY! What exactly are you saying?" Arthur demanded.

As if on cue both twins held up their arms, presenting Arthur to Mrs. Weasley, "See, perfect example!" Fabian announced, "Clueless, just like a muggle."

"Seriously though, Arthur knows a lot about muggles, he can help with our infiltration of the populus," Gideon said with an air of importance.

Mrs. Weasley looked to her son, "How do you know so much about muggles?"

Arthur gave Gideon the look, the look of you just told more information than needed. He turned back to his mother, but before he could reply Fabian answered, "Mrs. Weasley, you know Arthur has taken Muggle Studies every year he could at school. Fabian and I didn't waste," Fabian saw Arthur's look and corrected himself, "we didn't realize the importance of learning about the muggles and what they do."

Mrs. Weasley ate a few bits, then glanced to Arthur, "Muggles are interesting, but don't waste your life focused on them and forget to become a well rounded wizard."

Gideon burst out laughing and patted Arthur's rounding stomach, "No fear there!"

…...

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. I think this is going to turn into much more than the short story I first thought it would be. Please leave me reviews and let me know how you think that story is going, or how you would like it to be in the coming chapters. - Crystal W**


	7. Choices

Life was going on for Arthur at the ministry, he had learned so much about muggles and knew this was what he wanted to do with his life. Today was his last day, before going back to finish his last year at Hogwarts.

Arthur was cleaning out his simple little area, he held up the wheel that Mr Figg had given him. Mr. Figg was Arthur's supervisor and was married to a squib. It was the first time Arthur had ever heard the term. He was surprised that it was spoken of behind closed doors. Until he found out that Mr. Figg's wife was a witch but with no magical ability. Because Arthur wanted to help muggles so much, Mr. Figg had ask him for help with his wife.

It was Arthur's last week when Mr. Figg had invited Arthur in the office and smiled for a few minutes as he made his way around his office.

"Arthur, I want you to know that this has been a true pleasure having you here. I have enjoyed each time I got to show you a new muggle item," Mr. Figg smiled at him, then went back to looking around the office. "Ah, here it is, look at this," Mr. Figg held out a large wheel to Arthur. Arthur took the wheel and as soon as he did something slid off of it like a tail. Arthur looked to Mr. Figg, "Is this for an auto-toe-modile?" Arthur asked.

"It is automobile and no, this is even more special. Hold up the film to the light."

Arthur held the wheel to the candle and only saw the light flicker through the hole. He looked over the wheel to Mr. Figg, "I don't understand?"

Mr. Figg laughed, "No, no, no, like this…" He took the reel and held up the film to the candle to show Arthur. Arthur took the film and began running it thru the light.

"I knew you would be the one to enjoy that, I couldn't let you leave without seeing the other things in this office. I believe this is the department for you, and as soon as you finish school please come back to us." Mr. Figg walked around the desk, "Arthur, Albus Dumbledore has found us a home, it is in Little Whinging and I would like you to stop by when you are on holidays to perhaps help us set up our muggle home."

It took all of Arthur's self-control to put the film down, "Why do you need to move away from Godric's Hollow?"

Mr. Figg sighed, "The muggle world is at war, and they have a lot of issues with prejudice, but they are not the only ones that treat certain people wrong. They not only see them as, "less than themselves" but more as servants or even worse, as non-magical. My wife may not contain magical abilities, but she can see things muggles can't. The issue is that she isn't a part of muggle world, and isn't accepted by the wizarding world." Mr. Figg smiles warmly at Arthur, "You, my dear boy, treat her as if she were like everyone else, you treat her no better, and no worse. She loves you for that, and when my wife is happy, I am a very happy man."

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "I like Mrs. Figg, she is always nice to me." Arthur couldn't keep from looking back to the film, "Is this real, do muggles know magic?" Arthur was looking at each frame slowing, to see everything he could.

Mr. Figg took it away, "But watch this," Mr. Figg unwound several rounds and with a wave of his wand it was projecting without a projector. Mr. Figg pulled the film through to show Arthur how the pictures worked. Arthur stood in amazement. "What will they come up with next?"

With a wave of his wand Mr. Figg stopped the film and wound it back on the reel, "Sit down Arthur, I want to speak to you for a moment."

Confused, Arthur went to the seat and waited for Mr. Figg to continue. Once the film was sitting back on the desk, Mr. Figg crossed his hands on his desk, wet his lips, then moved forward, "Arthur, this is your last year of school, you are already of age, and your family has chosen what I am going to tell you. They wanted me to talk to you so you wouldn't feel pressured either way," Mr Figg leaned back again, "I told you a few minutes ago that the muggles were at war, nothing with Britain at the moment, but there is talk. That being said, I need to tell you some rumors are being thrown about here at the Ministry."

Mr. Figg stood, ran his fingers through his thinning salt and pepper hair, "From what we have found out, there is a wizard that has been recruiting."

"Recruiting for what, Mr. Figg?" Arthur was becoming concerned at his mentors unease.

With a small, uncomfortable laugh, Mr. Figg turned back to Arthur, "That is the problem, we don't know. We know they are meeting, we know that many are not what we would consider to be the…. Stable wizards."

Mr. Figg shook his head, "No, stable is not the word that I'm wanting." once more he began pacing his small office, "respectable… that is the word." Mr. Figg suddenly turned to Arthur, "I assume you understand this is confidential conversation?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Arthur nodded, "Anything spoke of will not leave this office," Arthur reassured Mr. Figg.

It was a few moments before Mr. Figg continued, Arthur was beginning to fear he had done something to doubt his confidence.

"I want to ask you for help, Arthur. I have spoken to your parents and they are both onboard as long as you are in no danger. What I am needing is a," again there was a large pause, that was beginning to worry Arthur, and annoy him. "What I am needing is a spy at Hogwarts," Mr. Figg spit out before he could hesitate again.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, "You got me Mr. Figg," he said still laughing, "Man, you played that really good! I thought you were serious!" Arthur jumped up going to the door, "Did Bilius give you the idea?"

"Arthur, this isn't a joke, I am a little confused that you think it could be."

Arthur looked back over his shoulder, to tell Mr. Figg that the gig was up, but the look on Mr. Figg's face froze the words in his throat. Arthur turned back and silently walked back to the seat, "This is real?"

"Yes, Arthur, this is real and should never be looked at as a joke," Mr. Figg said with a hint of admonishment. "If you don't feel up to helping we will all understand. No one wants you to feel like you have to do this, or think you will be frowned on if you say no."

Arthur realized he was just staring at Mr. Figg, he cleared his throat in hopes of finding his voice, "Before I say yes or no, do you mind if I ask what you are needing from me?"

Leaning back Mr. Figg steepled his fingers, "I must reiterate that must be confidential, you will not speak of this to anyone. Anything we discuss will stay between those directly involved." Mr. Figg leaned forward, "This means if I tell you we now have reason to suspect a member of your family, or a girlfriend, or even a best friend, you may be asked to watch them without speaking a word to anyone. Will you be able to do this?"

It was now Arthur's turn to pace the office, his mind was going so fast, if felt as if his mind was full of snitches. Each snitch was a thought and always just out of his reach.

-his family were on board, did that mean they were involved?

\- it sounded like everyone one was a suspect?

\- did this mean they didn't suspect him?

\- did it mean they did suspect his family?

\- what would they ask?

\- could students really be involved and if so how many?

Arthur made his way back to the chair, but couldn't stay in the seat, he was soon pacing again. "If I say yes, does this mean that you don't suspect me?" Arthur asked with a hint of fear. He was learning that the Ministry has it's fingers in many things. Nobby Leach was the first muggle born Minister of Magic and there were many wizards from muggle born and pure-blood knew the minister was a bit on the paranoid side. So the thought of being asked to help the ministry could be a double edge sword. The idea that Arthur couldn't tell anyone made him feel better, at least he wouldn't get the looks, or have wizards laughing at him for helping Leach.

Mr. Figg seemed to understand Arthur's concern, "No one is above suspicion, that is not to say you are under any suspicion at this time. Arthur, there are wizards that are turning in behavior they feel is suspect, those same people have died or went missing."

Once more Mr. Figg leaned forward, "Arthur, I want you to understand what I am asking… I am asking as a member of an order of wizards known as the Phoenix, and it sounds much more fancy than it is. We simply see and hear things and report to the founder. This is in no way attached to the Ministry, or the Minister. In truth, we would rather they remain in the dark until we are sure of what is going on."

The office filled with the silence, Arthur knew that Mr. Figg was waiting for a response, but still had questions. He didn't feel right jumping into something without asking everything he could think of. "So is my family involved?"

"I won't say yes or no, I'm sorry but that puts members in danger if you say no."

That was fair, Arthur knew that, but still didn't quell his fears, "I guess for the same reason, I can't know the founder?"

Mr. Figg simply nodded.

"What do you mean about me being a spy, I only hang out with Gryffindors? Does that mean you suspect some of them?"

"Arthur, although I understand the need for questions, receiving answers… but I can't tell you the things you want to know if you are not with us," Mr. Figg said in an empathetic tone. "I will tell you this, being a Gryffindor, although unlikely, does not mean you are above the allure of power. Just as being in Slytherin does not put you under automatic suspicion. That is one thing I need to stress, this is not school related, so do not look at it in houses." Mr. Figg looked over his wire rim glasses, "Can you do that?"

The more Mr. Figg talked the more serious this seemed, Arthur's father had always said that it was up to wizards to watch wizards, and that the Ministry was there to ensure laws were followed. His Dad worked for St. Mungo's as the Welcome Wizard, and as that, he had seen many men and women come in with illegal spells or potions.

Mr. Weasley had said many times that if other witches or wizards had just stepped in, a lot of the harm he had seen could have been prevented. Arthur hoped this is something his Dad would be proud of. Arthur looked to Mr. Figg, "What can I do to help?"

Mr. Figg slapped a hand on his desk, startling Arthur, "Good man!" he exclaimed, "I knew I could count on you!"

Arthur smiled, he respected Mr. Figg and couldn't help being happy that he had impressed him.

"Your parents are both members and also your brother Bilius. Your older brother isn't just because he is abroad and not able to be contacted without drawing attention. I will tell you others if you need to know, but for now, knowing about your family is enough," Mr. Figg stated.

"Umm sir, I still don't really know what you are needing from me."

"Your father will tell you tonight, I will send the owl now to let them know you agreed. Since this is the end of you day it would seem funny if you are here much later. You talk to your father tonight and come see me tomorrow. This is your last week here so we don't have much time before school starts."

Arthur and Mr. Figg shook hands and Arthur left for home, unsure of what his future now held.

...

Thank you for taking your time and reading this story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews and everyone that has added this story or myself as an Arthur to your favorites list. The next chapter will be posted within the week. - Crystal W


	8. Family Affair

Arthur took the floo network home, most days he loved to take the muggle transports, but this was not most days. This was a day that wouldn't end without Arthur getting some answers.

As he stepped out of the fireplace Arthur walked into a family meeting in their front room. Taken aback at seeing both his parents and Bilius convening in the room Arthur dusted himself off, set his meager box of belongings from the office on the floor, and awkwardly waved.

Bilius rocked with laughter, "Leave it to my little brother to wave, no question, no accusations, nothing but a wave!" Bilius said as he held his stomach to stop laughing.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, trying to calm the room to no avail. Finally Mrs. Weasley smacked Bilius' shoulder, "Behave yourself for five minutes… if that is possible!"

"Possible yes," Bilius said with a smirk, "Probable, no…"

Mr. Weasley stepped up between Bilius and Arthur, "Enough, this is very serious and I will not have it tarnished with this childishness."

This stung Bilius into silence, "I know Dad, I'm sorry," Bilius said as he went to sit on the couch.

Arthur joined him and as he sat down he whispered, "If you did that I would have laughed too."

Arthur's Mom and Dad joined them, Septimus stood at the fireplace, Cedrella sat on the overstuffed chair. Arthur noticed his mother was wringing her hands, he leaned forward, "Mum, calm down, everything is going to be fine."

After a nervous laugh, Cedrella sat on her hands, "Oh I know, your Father knows much more than I do, but I do know it will all be fine."

As if on cue everyone turned to Septimus, he sat on the hearth to formulate his now scattered thoughts. After a few minutes of silence Septimus looked to the boys.

"You are both my sons, but you are also of age and proven you are both responsible. More so, you both have proven you have pride in your family. Your mother and I could not be more proud of you both. Bilius, you have known for a little over a week about the Phoenix, but Arthur you have just found out. Not only did you find out about it, you were asked to join, and you were told your family was involved. I know this is a lot to deal with, but we will sit here and answer any questions you have," Mr. Weasley said with obvious pride in both his sons.

All the sudden all eyes were now on Arthur, Arthur stared at the small rat in the corner that had notice Arthur's eyes on him and darted to a nearby hole. Arthur's eyes then shifted to the knitting needles creating an afghan of striped colored yarns. He was trying to figure out what he wanted to asked first. Arthur finally looked to his father, "How long have you and Mum been members of this group?"

Arthur was surprised that his Mum answered first, "Well, to be fair, I joined and had to convince you father to join as well."

Septimus smiled at his wife, "Yes, but it didn't take much convincing," he then turned to Arthur, "We joined about a year ago, all those parent teacher meetings we were going to because you and Fabian can't behave," Mr Weasley said with a grin, "well those weren't really always about you two."

Arthur looked between both parents, "I have a two part question, why Hogwarts, and why did I always get yelled at?" The surprise was easy to hear in Arthur's voice.

Again Mrs Weasley took over, "You always got scolded because you and Fabian are always up to something. I am so glad that at least Fabian is deciding to get a girl friend. Maybe she will keep him distracted."

"This isn't about Fabian's love life, Cedrella," Septimus said, "As for your question of Hogwarts, that will answer another question you will be asking shortly. We meet at Hogwarts because the founder of the Phoenix is there, and that is Professor Dumbledore."

Arthur's jaw dropped, he knew that Professor Dumbledore was very smart and powerful, but he always seemed to be about rules. The Phoenix seemed secret and if things were secret that usually meant it wasn't supposed to be done.

"So if the Headmaster is the leader, does that mean that the school is against the Ministry?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely not, "Septimus said quickly, "There are several in the Ministry helping, like your brother." He motioned to Bilius before continuing. "I think you are confused because this is all secret, am I right?"

Arthur nodded, but remained silent to allow his Dad to continue. "We are secret because we have no real proof that anything is going on. We have a lot of suspicious behavior, we have a lot of guesswork, and we have a lot of muggles being harassed."

Septimus waved his wand and four bottles of butterbeer floated in, each person absently took one. Everyone was silent for several minutes. Arthur took one last sip and looked to his Dad, "If muggles are being attacked why aren't there reports in the Daily Prophet? Mr Prewett would do an article about that."

Arthur was thinking of Molly and Fabian's dad, he was a reporter with very high ethics. He would never let a story like this go without reporting it.

"Ignatius is researching it," Cedrella said, "Did Fabian tell you that he was doing a story on muggle children going to school?" She waited for the nod and continued, "Muggle… children… school.. Think Arthur, it was code to Lusrica about the true story. Muggle born wizards that are getting letters are being harassed, Ignatius is trying to find out if there are more than we know of, who have been attacked."

Septimus stood, "I think that is enough for tonight, but tomorrow I want you to go with me to St. Mungo's. For now, let's let it drop for the night." He turned to Cedrella, "How about dinner?"

She laughed and jumped up, "Give me thirty minutes!"

Once dinner was done Bilius helped Arthur clean the table. Both were now of age so they each used their wands to stack dishes and send them to the kitchen. Once the dishes were washing the boys began searching the cabinets for sweets.

"Found it!" Bilius called, "Dad is always good for a stash of Peppermint Toads, trick is to think like Dad and where he would hide them from Mum."

Bilius tossed the package to Arthur after popping a couple in his mouth. Before Arthur could reach out for the toads, the package suddenly changed directions and landed softly in their Mom's hand, "I can always count out you two to find your father's stash for me, thank you," Arthur's Mom said with a smile. With another wave of her wand the now dried and stacked dishes began to put themselves away in each cabinet.

"You two need to get to bed. Bilius you have somewhere to go tomorrow, and Arthur, you are going to St. Mungo's with your Dad. I will finish up in here." She gave both a kiss on the cheek, then motioned them out of her kitchen.

This was fine with Arthur, he was wanting upstairs to talk to Bilius. If he was going to find out things his parents weren't quite willing to share yet, it would be his brother to tell him. As soon as they reached the landing of the second floor, Mom's voice came up, "Straight to bed, no talking!"

"Yes Mom!" they both called down, both knowing they had no intention of sleeping anytime soon.

Bilius looked to Arthur and whispered, "Give me thirty minutes and I'll come over, you know she is going to check in."

Arthur nodded, "Just make sure you are in bed when she comes up."

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you, so you just do what I tell you," Bilius said with a wink as he headed for his room.

Arthur walked to a door with a poster of a peace sign on it. There was nothing moving in the picture because this was a muggle poster. Arthur loved it, Mr. Figg had taken him to a muggle record and bookstore his first week at the ministry. He would have spent his first week's pay plus his summer savings in the shop had Mr Figg not stopped him. Arthur stepped into his room, as soon as he did he sighed. His room was a mess, a variety of objects littered the area; spell books, comics about The Adventures of Superman. That was another muggle thing Arthur had, it was too funny. It was a comic of a man flying with no broom. He was a superhero that saved muggles that seemed to always be in trouble. Not a single frame in the entire book moved. Arthur could not figure out why muggle children loved these. Also on the floor was the Mad Muggle action figure, and this year's required books. Arthur took out his wand, giving it a wave he said, "Anchorgascal…"

Everything began to fly into the air and land in its appropriate place, all except the muggle comic, it hadn't been assigned its home location within Arthur's room. The comic simply floated in the air, circling as if the spell was attempting to complete itself. Arthur pulled the comic from the air and put in on the bookshelf with a small tap of his wand to assign it to this place.

Arthur changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, knowing his Mom would be in soon. Sure enough, ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, once satisfied that Arthur was going to sleep, she closed his door. Arthur heard the floorboard creak as she walked to Bilius' room.

"Bilius Nathaniel Weasley!"

Arthur had to laugh, knowing that his brother was up to something. There would be no way that Arthur would be going to Bilius' room, with their mother sneaking that way. They had learned that at a very young age, once caught you lay low till the other came to you. Mom would just stand in the hallway and wait for a slip up. She even had a mother's hearing, if they tried to apparate she swore she would hear it.

It was a full hour before Bilius slowly opened Arthur's door. As soon as the door shut silently, he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Had to wait for the guard to go to bed herself."

Bilius dropped onto the bed as Arthur sat up, "So what have you figured out so far?"

Arthur looked down, "Man, I have been trying to figure it out, but all I know is there are people that suspect, kids at Hogwarts are being asked to join on both sides, and they are attacking muggles."

Bilius crossed his ankles as he leaned back, "All that is true, but the reason Dad is taking you to St. Mungo's is because they have had almost every new muggle born student, or one of their family members has been admitted in the last year. They aren't all still there, but they are being scared off. This year there are only a couple willing to start, not just the parents are saying no, even the eleven year olds are saying no too. In the last month the attacks are starting to happen to the returning muggle born."

Bilius shifted on the bed to look directly at Arthur, "In the last two weeks, it seems if they realize we have noticed the trend, because several wizards with muggle blood have been sent to St. Mungo's . Here's the kicker though, not a single pure-blood."

Arthur had to motion for Bilius to lower his voice. It was obvious this was upsetting him, but the last they needed was for Mom to catch them. "So if we know that the muggle born are being targeted, why can't they just watch the Slytherins?" Arthur asked.

Bilius shook his head, "This isn't a school thing, little brother. This is a wizarding world thing. Of course former Slytherin's are being watched and we do have a few we suspect. The problem is that no house or wizard is not above suspicion."

Bilius laughed, "Dad told me even Dumbledore said he should be investigated too. Of course, no one did… but it was more of the point of it we have to be open."

"Open to suspecting each other," Arthur questioned, "Seems pretty scary that we have to suspect everyone."

"Not everyone," Bilius said, "the group has eliminated many already. That is why you and I weren't brought in till now… we had to be cleared by Alastor Moody. He is one of the top Auror's at the office."

Arthur cocked his head, "but you just got cleared a couple of weeks ago, shouldn't he have been able to clear you sooner? Are you sure he is that good?" Arthur asked skeptical.

Bilius did little more than shrug, "You have to remember that I am not the most open person, and tend to play jokes. Moody is a bit of a hard ass, so he very cynical. I don't blame him, but once you pass his form of tests or checks, you are good."

With a slap on the shoulder, "Welcome to the club!"

"Not sure I should be saying thank you or not." Arthur laughed, "We better get to sleep, you know Dad will have us up early."

Bilius nodded and apparated to his own room just in case Mom was up and moving around. Arthur laid back down with his mind once more on overload.


	9. Too Many Thoughts

The weeks had passed quickly for Molly, too quick really, because now she had two days left to finish all the homework she had been putting off. It had never seemed like a lot, and could always be postponed to the next weekend… until now. September first was this Friday, and it was already Wednesday. Molly had no excuse for not doing the work, but now she only had two days and they headed back to school.

Molly's room was covered in books, parchment, scales, and herbs. To anyone else this was chaos, but for Molly, every single spot was a different project or roll of parchment. She had just about finished McGonagall's essay on the need and rules of transfiguration verses animagus.

Molly had been excited to find out all the rules about becoming an animagus, had even thought she would choose the form of a squirrel. But know that she had all but completed her two rolls of parchment, and knew all the laws and how hard the magic was, she had decided transforming was better anyway.

The major drawback to simply transforming oneself into any animal they choose was that once transformed you lost all ability to think as a human, or perform the needed wand motion to reverse the spell. Molly had made a note to ask Professor McGonagall if any wizards had made that mistake, and how would a wizard know if an animal was a former wizard. Molly had another thought and quickly grabbed her notebook to write the question down before she forgot it.

 _What if you transformed into a chimp, since they are so smart, and have thumbs… they could do the wand wave, and you could possibly retain your thoughts._

Molly laid the pad down and looked to the opposite corner, there was the dreaded assignment, Herbology…. A full roll on the known uses of muggle herbs. Molly rolled her eyes, she was a pure blood, how would she even know what the muggle herbs were? She flipped open Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, and always with herbology, she was soon fast asleep.

"Molly!"

Her mother's urgent call startled Molly awake, she jumped and shoved the pages of the book, that had stuck to her face. "I'm here Mom! Be right down!"

Molly glanced to the clock and saw she had slept the afternoon away. Molly groaned, she was now down to one evening, and part of Thursday. Again Molly groaned, she hadn't even packed yet.

"Molly?!"

"Coming!" Molly called as she ran for the door.

Molly was hit with the smell of homemade chicken pot pie, causing her stomach to growl loudly. Lusrica Prewett smiled at Molly, "One day I will teach you how to cook this for your own children."

Molly slide into her seat as her mother sat a bowl of steaming pot pie in front of her. Lusrica sat down as she slid a glass of pumpkin juice over to Molly, "So are you nervous for school to start?"

With little more than a shrug, "Not really, it is going to come the same time whether I am nervous or not," Molly stated with a calm she didn't possess.

"You sound like your father…."

"Are you talking about me again?"

"DADDY!" Molly screamed as the lept from the table to hug her father. "When did you get back?"

Ignatius Prewett motioned for Molly to sit back down as he sat in the chair opposite her. Just as Lusrica sat a bowl for Ignatius he answered Molly's question, "About thirty minutes ago, and had you came down when your mother first called, you would have seen me," he glanced down as if looking at a wrist watch, oh about twenty five minutes ago."

"Sorry, "Molly said, turning beet red, "I was trying to finish some last minute herbology…"

"Enough said!" Ignatius laughed, "That is one subject that I always got a 'T' in."

"Ignatius Prewett!" Lusrica scolded. "Do not encourage our daughter to fail, I for one, did very well in Herbology!"

Ignatius wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, looking up at her from his seated position, "I know you did, but I overlooked it due to your beauty."

Molly loved that her parents still showed how much they loved one another. She had heard friends say that it was gross, but how love could ever be gross was a mystery to her.

"So are you home till I leave for school?" Molly asked.

Ignatius spooned a large bite into his mouth and nodded. After a bit, he swallowed and looked to the door, "'Risa, didn't you say the boys were on their way?"

Lusrica looked from Ignatius to the door and back, "They said they would be here, but you know our boys, there is no telling when they will turn up."

It was very strange to see annoyance filter across her dad's face, and even rarer to have him upset, but tonight she was about to see both. Ignatius sat in silence for ten minutes, glancing repeatedly at the wall clock. Finally the twins walked through the door, "DAD!" They called in unison.

Ignatius slammed a hand on the table, "You were supposed to be home half an hour ago," his voice laced with a calm anger.

Fabian and Gideon both looked to their mother, Gideon took a tentative step to the table, "Sorry Dad, didn't know it was important."

Molly began to wonder it the comment about her being late was serious too. She notice that both her parents were solemn faced. Ignatius motioned for the boys to join them at the table. Lusrica set each of their bowls down and then sat beside Ignatius.

Ignatius cleared his throat, "First, let me start with an apology, I am just on edge." He gave both his sons a look and did not continue until each gave him forgiveness.

"You all know I work for the Daily Prophet as a reporter, and because of that I know many in the Ministry. I know that Author began working there a few weeks ago, and he did very well. He works, or I should say, worked for Zephania Figg."

Molly face paled, had Arthur gotten fired, or quit? She would give that pratt a piece of her mind the next time she saw him. Mr. and Mrs. Figg had been to supper once or twice, and Molly didn't consider them close family friends, but they had been very nice.

Before Molly could ask, Ignatius continued, "Zephania was killed last night."

Both Molly and Lusrica gasped, Fabian leaned forward, "What happened?"

"They say it was accidental, that the frame of the ocean in his office malfunctioned causing a flood. Zephania never learned to swim," Ignatius said sadly.

Gideon looked to everyone, and landed on his father, "You said killed, but if it was an acci…"

"It was no accident," Ignatius cut in, "How many office doors do you know that are sealed well enough to prevent water escaping? And tell me this, if you did not know how to swim and you saw an area flooding, what would you do?"

Molly answered in a very quiet voice, "Leave."

Ignatius nodded, "Leave… why didn't Zephania if he could?"

The room filled with silence, no one knew those answers. Molly couldn't believe the Ministry would just accept accidental if it weren't true. Plus, her father could find a story in a box of oats being left open.

Lusrica quickly began refilling glasses and cleaning away full bowls. This was something she did only when very nervous. Gideon tried to hold on to his untouched dinner but there was no stopping Lusrica once she was going.

"Ignatius, do you really think it is wise to fill the children's heads with this just before school? That is very sad news but should you use the work kill with them?" Lusrica asked her stone faced husband.

"I am doing more than using the word, 'risa, I am explaining why I used it."

"No you are not," Lusrica hissed, "I forbid you from including our children in this mess."

A bark of laughter silenced Lusrica, "you forbid me from talking to our children? You treat me as if I would do anything to harm them?" Ignatius asked in a chilled tone.

Lusrica flushed, "You lot get upstairs, your father and I need to speak… alone."

Molly jumped to obey, dashing for the stairs. She was sitting on her bed with tears falling down her face be the time Fabian and Gideon joined her.

Gideon sat beside her, pulling her into a sideways hug, "Don't cry sis, they are just having a fight, nothing to shed those sad tears over."

Fabian leaned on the dresser, crossing his arms, "What you need, my sweet little sister, is a distraction," Fabian announced and waved his wand.

Suddenly her entire chest, fully packed, minus a couple of text books… turned into a baby black bear. Molly squealed in delight. "I forget how good you are at transfiguration!" Molly called as she plopped on the floor to play with the bear.

The bear kept licking Molly's toes, causing her to burst into laughter. Once she securely tucked her feet under herself, she looked to her brothers, "Mum and Dad never argue, ever… What do you think is going on?"

Fabian waved his wand again and the bear was once more just a packed chest. "Not sure, but if Dad is willing to tell us, it's something to do with Hogwarts," Fabian stated as if this was very obvious.

"Nope, that isn't entirely true my handsome twin," Gideon said with a grin, "While it is true that it must have something to do with Hogwarts, I am not so sure it only to do with Hogwarts. After all, Mr. Figg works at the ministry, and has no tie to the school that I have ever heard of."

Molly climbed from the floor, already missing the bear, but joined Gideon back on the bed. "But Arthur worked for Mr. Figg, maybe the Weasley's are doing something bad and that is why we have to be told."

Fabian started laughing, "Come on Sis, don't you think I might know if my best mate is doing something." Fabian got a serious look and turned to look at Gideon, "Little git better not be having fun without me."

"Not a chance Fab, he would recruit you in minutes if he thought it was fun. I don't think the Weasels have a mean bone in their cumulative bodies. So we can rule that idea out. I was thinking that maybe Dad found out something, you know, as a reporter and wants to warn us."

Fabian walked over to the bed and grabbed Gideon's hand, lifting high over his brother's head, "And we have a champion of stating the obvious."

Dropping the arm Fabian gave a small golf clap, "Please do give a speech and explain your findings" Fabian suddenly looked lost, "Oh but if it was obvious, I guess no speech is necessary."

Gideon smirked as he shoved his brother away, "What I mean is, that maybe Dad uncovered a major conspiracy, or maybe he found out that the school is closing, or…."

Fabian shook his head, "there are so many 'ors' that we will never know, unless Mum and Dad agree and call us back down.

Frowning, Gideon rubbed his stomach, "And I am still starving."

Molly stood to look out the window, "I don't think Dad just found out anything," she said in a whisper.

Fabian looked to Gideon who shrugged, Gideon went to Molly, "And why is that?"

Molly looked up to her brother, his bright green eyes so full of inquisitiveness, "Because, Mum already knew… Dad started to tell us, but she stopped him. So whatever it is, it has been going on for some time."

All three jumped when the bedroom door opened, Ignatius gave them a questioning look, "Come on down, we will have our talk now."

-Thank you for reading...

Life on Privet Drive may be perfectly ordinary but my life is not LOL I am trying to make sure both my Harry Potter fanfiction stories keep going so please have patience with me. In this chapter you get to see the very first signs of the dark magic beginning to take hold. You also get to see into the fear and bravery of both Molly's parents.

As always, thank you to all those following me, and my stories


	10. Prewett Preamble

**This chapter is how Molly finds out that her own family is also trying to find out why dark things seem to be happening more and more. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone for you reviews and favoriting my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Crystal W.**

The entire Prewett family gathered back in the kitchen. Molly knew her Mum well enough to know this was bad. Not only were they not in the living room, where all family meetings took place, but her Mum wasn't joining them at the table. Lusrica Prewett was making more food.

If dinner had not already been set on the table, Molly wouldn't find this odd, but the only time her mum busied herself with cooking was when she was very nervous or scared. Those times were always about her Dad, but he was here already and more than likely adding to Molly's Mums nervousness.

Fabian, Gideon, and Molly all sat at their usual spots, Gideon started spooning food onto his plate. Everyone looked at him, he gave a guilty shrug, "Mum's making more, and I'm starving. Can't we still talk if I am eating?" Gideon asked.

Ignatius shook his head in disbelief, only his son could bring levity to the situation. Had it not been so important, Ignatius probably would have joined him in the laugh. As it was, he only nodded his okay for Gideon to eat before looking to the others.

Your mother and I want you to know what has been going on in…"

Before Ignatius could finish the sentence, Lusrica set down a bowl of potato soup, "A little bit…" she corrected Ignatius.

Ignatius sighed, "Yes, yes, a little bit about what is going on in the wizarding world. I know we told you I was doing reports on muggles and their school starts, but that isn't the truth. What I have been doing is," Ignatius looked to Lusrica, "some research on strange happenings around Little Hangleton. Several years ago a muggle family was killed with the killing curse. It is still an unsolved mystery as to why these muggles were singled out. It isn't so much that they were killed that is catching the attention of certain aurors, put that the Guants lived so close by."

"Who are the Guants?" Gideon asked.

Ignatius rolled his eyes, "They have been a thorn in the side of Ministry officials for many years. Morfin was the son and admitted to murdering the Riddle family. This is a very old case and the Ministry asked me to try to do some research."

Molly began spooning potato soup into her bowl, "But you work at the Daily Prophet, not the Ministry?"

After a nod in agreement, Ignatius continued, "I was on loan, in a manner or speaking… The Daily Prophet agreed that if there were a story there, they would get full rights to it. The men are all dead, and the daughter hasn't been seen in years. That was where I have been, I wanted to find her."

Fabian smirked, "You found her, didn't you Dad?"

"No, I have never given up on anything, especially if I think there is a story, but this one is a dead end. I believe that Merope Riddle died years ago, but there are no records of it," Ignatius said with obvious disappointment.

Molly perked with surprise, "The daughter has the name Riddle, so she married one in the murdered family? Maybe she killed them and ran off with a son?"

"HA!" Lusrica mock laugh made the whole table jumped, "She is certainly your daughter, thinking up the most horrible scenarios."

Molly's face dropped, she hadn't meant it to be horrible. Fabian and Gideon both gave their Mum a surprised look. Lusrica ran around the table to hug Molly, "Honey, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you will smell out a story in anything," she said with a hint of pleading for understanding.

"It's okay Mum," Molly said, "I know you are stressed." Molly turned back to her dad, "I don't get why this is important though? What does it have to do with poor Mr. Figg?" Molly asked, hoping to get back to what she thought he dad was about to tell.

"Well," Ignatius began, "It isn't connected that I can find out. But, several things have happen both in and outside the wizarding world over the last few years, and it seems to have started around that time. Zephania thought it was after that, he told me the Riddle family was just an odd thing and not connected."

Gideon swallowed a mouthful of food, as he held up a hand. Ignatius stopped to allow Gideon to ask the question Molly had too.

"Who's Zephania, Dad?"

"I'm sorry, that is Mr. Figg. Anyway, he was looking into the death of Hepzibah Smith. I think that was red herring," seeing the confused looks Ignatius explained, "like a false trail, so he was looking into that, and a few other things. I think one of the other things must have been attached to what has been going on in the last few years."

Molly was so confused, it wasn't that she didn't want to hear all about what Dad did, but she had no idea what her or her brothers had to do with it, or why he was sitting them down in such a serious way. More than even that, why was Mum was freaking out over him telling them.

With a quick glance to her Mum, she ventured asking the question, "Dad, I don't understand why you are telling us all this?"

"Nor do I," Lusrica said from the sink, "There is nothing going on even remotely strange here, the school, Hogsmeade, or any other place the children go Ignatius. Is this really necessary?"

Molly watched her dad shut his eyes and take a deep breath, something he always did if he was frustrated. "Rica I have told you, but I will say it again since they need to hear it too. They are no longer children, Fabian and Gideon will be qualified wizards after this year and Molly is going into her sixth year. I would prefer to keep you out of this Molly." Ignatius said as he looked her straight in the eyes, "But we know your brothers, they will tell you and I would prefer you get your information from me."

Molly chanced a glance at her big brothers, they were both nodding, which made Molly grin.

Ignatius shook his head, "I am not so sure any of you truly need to know. I am convinced of the tide changing, and that is why I want you to have oars should you need to row against the current."

Gideon cocked his eyebrow, "Dad, you are not making a lot of sense. If there is something bad coming wouldn't most go against it? Why would we have to fight?"

Lusrica finally joined the table, hands still twisting, "Because there are some things that appear good until you are too far in. Some people that are gullible, and some that have no fight in them, you have those too trusting, and then you have the ones that believe in what is being pushed."

"And what exactly, is being pushed?" Gideon asked.

Ignatius frowned, "That is the problem, we don't honestly know yet. Call it a gut feeling from several at the Ministry, Daily Prophet, even Lovegood is threatening to start his own paper if we don't report it in the Prophet. I told him that is just ridiculous, we have nothing to print."

After looking at each of his children, Ignatius continued, "I know this is asking a lot, and if I didn't trust my instinct I wouldn't asked. What I am asking is for you to watch students, mainly Slytherins. I don't mean they will be the only ones, they aren't, but they will be the majority."

After a moment, Ignatius stood and began pacing the kitchen, "Children mimic their parents beliefs, or they do until they are able to see life for themselves. However, if I were to have raised you to believe that muggles were no more than house elves, you would have that thought. I am not saying it is right or wrong, what I am saying is that we are a product of our upbringing."

Ignatius turned to Lusrica, "Dinner is over, I say we move to the living room?"

With a little nod. Lusrica waved her wand and the dishes began to wash, dry, and put themselves away. They all filed into the living room. Fabian flopped onto the couch but jumped right back up with a yelp of pain, "aaauuuuuguggggghhhhh"

Gideon yanked the knitting needle out of the couch, and in between snorts of laughter said in his best impression of his Mom "I don't know how many times I have told you to sit, not flop!" Still laughing Gideon handed his Mum the needle. "I guess you made your point this time."

With a scowl Fabian checked that couch and then gingerly sat down. Ignatius wide the grin from his face, pulled Lusrica to sit beside him on the preacher's bench.

Molly sat on the floor and call to Maagmen, a large black and tan dog lumbered into the room, looked to everyone, and laid in Molly's lap. Molly pet Maagmen as she looked to her Dad, "So you think there are bad things going on and you think the kids will brag at school about it? Wouldn't their parents warn them not to?"

"That is part of it, but most parents are careful to keep any real wrong-doings hidden from any that could let it slip. So that is a very small part, the large part is to watch the older students, the ones that are about to go into the world. I want you to know good from bad. I don't want you doing anything other than learning who to trust who not to."

Ignatius realized he wasn't making much sense, and tried again. "Let's say you go to the ministry today, you walk around and meet every single person there, or go to the Daily Prophet, or the shops in Diagon Alley, even Hogsmeade… Do any of you know what house those people belong to? Can you tell me what they lean to? Do you know anything more than what is told?"

Each began shaking their heads, they knew they would have no idea. Ignatius continued, "But what if you had watched them for a year or two, watched how they treat others, watched the classes they excel in, watch the company they keep… Would you have a better chance then? Could you make an educated guess on how they would live their lives? Would you know if they began to act totally out of character?"

Molly raised her hand as if in class, "I think if Karnesie changed even a little. I would notice in seconds, but not if the others did. Maybe some of our friends and maybe some of the obvious bad ones… but not many."

Lusrica smiled, "Obvious bad ones are not just because of the house they were put in. There are some very influential wizards that were in Slytherin, and there are some very shady ones from Gryffindor. Would you all say I am trustworthy, caring, and even loyal? All the attributes of a Gryffindor?"

Without a moment of hesitation all three children confirmed their Mum was a true Gryffindor.

"I was placed in Slytherin…."

Shocked silence ran through the children, each with a stunned looked on their faces. Lusrica laughed, "like I said, your house does not define who you are. I was a very proud Slytherin and was top of my class, but to some, the mark of a true Slytherin is achievement in the material world, but that was never my thought. My thought was achievement in my own world. My life, my home, my heart…. And I have achieved more than my fair share on all of those."

Molly noticed her Mum reach out to grasp Dad's hand and smiled, yes her Mum had achieved her ends and was very cunning in every endeavour to get clothes and supplies for needy students. Molly looked at her Dad, "So you don't want us to measure houses, or watch them, but watch the students? See what they like and don't like? Dad, this is my sixth year, I have to study for my NEWTs!"

Gideon laughed, "Easy for you to say, you got two years still, we have our NEWTs this year!" Gideon turned to his dad, "Don't worry Pop, we got this and will send an owl if we notice anything."

Ignatius nodded, "Thank you, but be careful with what you put in a letter. If you are wrong, I don't want someone accused without proof."

"And I," Lusrica added, "Do not want to see any drop in you grades. So don't try to be an Auror, just be watchful but first be a student!"

"Yes," Ignatius confirmed, "First you are a student, all else is secondary. Oh and just so you know," Ignatius said with a twinkle in his eye, he looked to Fabian, "Arthur is also helping, so you and he can talk about this… in private! No one else is to know, period." He turned to Molly, "Including Karnesie, her parents want her focused this year."

Molly bit her lip, she knew it would be next to impossible to hide this from her best friend.

Lusrica clapped her hands, "Okay, that is all settled, Molly, I think you still have a report due?"

Molly jumped causing Maagmen to whine, "Sorry boy, but I got to go!" Molly headed for the stairs to finish her final report of the summer.


	11. Life as a Muggle

**This chapter is about Arthur's first task given by the Phoenix group. I want you all to know how much I am really enjoying writing this story. I have several ideas about where this story is going to go. Please leave reviews to let me know how you are liking it. -Crystal W**

Arthur sat on the wooden fence watching the gnomes. Working with the ministry had shown Arthur what the muggles thought gnomes looked like. Ever since he saw the little Santa Claus looking lawn ornament, he had came out to just watch real gnomes. These were far from human looking, happy, or clean. The only resemblance was both were fat little things. The true gnomes looked similar to over ripe potatoes, and very cantankerous.

Today, nothing the gnomes did could make Arthur smile. Today Arthur found out that Mr. Figg had been murdered. That had never occurred to Arthur three weeks ago, when he had agreed to help the group called the Phoenix, that he would be one of the few to know it was murder.

Arthur glanced to the Daily Prophet that was crushed in his hand, they made Mr. Figg seem like a clumsy old man. He didn't even rank high enough to make the front page, nor did he rank for more than one tiny notice on page three. Arthur lifted the scrap of paper and smoothed it out to read the article again.

 _Ministry of Magic official Zephania Figg, supervisor of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee passed away August 29th. As the supervisor Zephania Figg regularly visited the muggle world. He and his wife, Arabella Figg, were attending an opera where during intermission Zephania suffered a heart attack._

 _Doctors at St. Mungo's said that had he been in the wizarding world he could have been apperated to the hospital and treated. As it was, he was among muggles and pole lease, muggle aurors, gave reports that Zephania was exhibiting signs of delusion and calling out to unknown people._

 _This should show any witch or wizard that visiting and mingling with the muggle world is unhealthy._

Arthur crumpled the paper again, this time throwing it from him. That last line got under his skin more than any part of the small notice. No one knew it was murder. Mr. Figg had found something out, something he shouldn't have. All the Daily Prophet was worried about was spreading fear of the muggle world.

The day after it happen Arthur's dad had called him into the kitchen. Never in Arthur's life had it been good news when Dad called them to the table. Bilius was there too, which meant it was really bad… and it was. When Arthur began to tear up, his dad was the one to pull him into a hug, letting him know it was okay to feel the loss.

After Arthur had pulled himself together, both Bilius and his Dad told him what their secret group thought. They believed that Mr. Figg had found out about some of the strange happenings around London. Two muggles had been had been strangled two months prior, by a spell that looked like abulabas-mortuus. Arthur had no idea what the spell even did until his father explained.

"Dark magic leaves a certain stain, so to speak, it isn't something you can see or smell, but feel. These muggles were sitting in a restaurant and for no reason got up and just walked into the street. Witnesses said they seemed to be in a daze. That is what abulabas-mortuus does, it is a mild form of the imperious curse. Easily dismissed if you know it is happening. These muggles had no chance."

It was the Phoenix's belief that there had been approximately twelve deaths in England that had been similar to this, and they had received an owl from Mr Figg about some information concerning strange dressed women at the restaurant.

Arthur jumped off the fence, bringing his thoughts back to today, and how he would face the funeral. Part of him wanted to skive off and pack for school. Did Mr. Figg's wife know that it was murder, did she wonder what her husband knew. When Mr. Figg had asked Arthur to look after Mrs. Figg, he had done so happily. She was a tiny woman, with light brown hair. She always kept it in a bunn, but that was the fashion. Mrs. Figg tried to fit into the muggle world since she was a squib, thus an outcast of the wizarding world.

It was impossible not to like this little woman, she knew so many things about both worlds. Arthur would sit for hours listening to tales of getting a permit to drive, or paying for lights in the house. She had been so excited to tell Arthur all about her new tellie. It wasn't until Arthur got to her house that he found out that a tellie was a oversized box that had pictures. This seemed a bit large for simple moving pictures, but muggles did need to do things without magic. Arthur began to head into the house when Bilius waked out the front door.

Bilius wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder and began directing him away from the house, "We need to talk, Dad just talked to Alastor Moody, the Auror that sits right outside Mr. Ogden's office. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is that he said they have a job for you."

Arthur looked sideways at Bilius, "Today? Why today, I should go to the funeral?"

With a nod in agreement Bilius continued, "We will all go to the funeral, but Mr. Ogden wants you to escort Arabella home. You can apprerate her home, and check to make sure everything is ok. But, he also wants you to talk to her, find out what she knows, make sure she doesn't need put into a safe house."

Bilius turned Arthur to look at him, "I know you just passed your apperation test, so if you don't think you can take someone, just tell me. Between you and me, no one else will know. I could take her and you follow, and pop; I get out of there."

Arthur wanted to deny his own doubt, but Bilius was right, he wasn't that great at apperating just himself yet. Slowly he nodded, "Maybe just this once?"

As soon as Bilius agreed, Arthur broached the other issue, "Why me, what if she does know something and I don't know it's something?"

"Mr. Ogden said that you would be the only one she would trust, so we should trust you too. Honestly little brother, I would rather you not go," quickly adding, "not because you can't do it, but this could turn dangerous."

Arthur shrugged, "I don't think so. There isn't a lot happening right now. Doesn't seem like much more than just Slytherins deciding that Salazar Slytherin may have been right about muggles."

"Dumbledore thinks it's more, and you know he is the greatest wizard of all time. So we trust him," Bilius said.

With a hint of a smile Arthur said, "Greatest yes, smartest… we don't know. I don't want to put my complete trust in one person, Bilius."

Bilus clapped Arthur on the shoulder, "You may be smarter than I give you credit. Fair enough point about trust, but you trust Dad, and he thinks Dumbledore is right too."

Arthur turned back to the house, "Yes, I trust Dad, Mum too… even you," Arthur bumped his shoulder into Bilius', "I will do what they need me to, but help me with getting her home, okay?"

Several hours later Arthur was sitting at a small table, looking out a window at a rose garden. The Figg home was very organized, and full of muggle things. One of the best things about visiting Mrs. Figg was seeing how the muggles lived. Arthur spotted a small hand held thing on the counter and went to investigate it.

It mas metal, had a gear, and a hand crank. It didn't matter how many times Arthur turned the crank, nothing happen. He was so absorbed in trying to find out what this contraption operated that when Mrs. Figg spoke, he jumped.

"That is a can opener." After setting a box on the table, she took it from Arthur and pick a can from the cabinet. Mr. Figg clamped the can opener and demonstrated how it worked, then handed it back to Arthur.

"Amazing, that is just amazing," Arthur said as he continued to examine it.

"Keep it, this way you are sure to remember Zephy when all others have forgotten him.

Arthur set the can opener down, "I won't forget him Mrs. Figg, I promise you that."

It was then that Arthur noticed the long narrow box. Any witch or wizard would know an Ollivander wand box. "Why do you have that out?" Arthur asked.

"Have to turn it in, don't I?" Mrs. Figg said with longing in her voice, "Wish I didn't."

"But why would you have too?"

Mrs. Figg turned from confused to loving, to hard in a span of seconds. "Cause I'm a squib, squibs aren't allowed to own a wand. Even when they know I can't use it, they will still take it. Don't seem right, do it."

Arthur was offended for Mrs. Figg, "But it belonged to Mr. Figg," Arthur insisted, "so it now belongs to you. Why would they care if you kept it?"

With a warm smile, Mrs. Figg patted Arthur's cheek, "You make my life happy Arthur, thank you. You don't see me as less than you for being who I am. Zephy was the same. He was always the first to point out a witch or wizard without their wand is helpless, but not me."

After putting on a kettle for tea, Mrs. Figg turned back to Arthur, "The Ministry takes it because every wand must be accounted for. Now that Zephy is gone, they have no need to keep tabs on me. As far as they are concerned, I am just another muggle. So they will need to dispose of the wand."

Arthur felt his face go red, as much as he didn't want to see Mrs. Figg give up her husband's wand, he had to admit it did make sense. Since she was a squib she would have no defense to someone trying to steal it. If that happened, there would be unknown damage that could be done.

Mrs. Figg smiled at Arthur, "No need for you to be embarrassed if you see the logic in it. I admit if a wizard attacked any other squib I would have the same fears the Ministry does. I am not like the others… but I am sure they think the same thing."

Before Arthur could respond, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh Mrs. Figg picked up the box, gently caressed it, and whispered, "I love you Zephy, I'm sorry about this." Mrs. FIgg looked to Arthur, "Come with me?"

Arthur joined her, wrapping an arm around her small frame, "Until you tell me not to."

The Ministry official was not one Arthur had ever seen, and to Mrs. Figg's credit, she didn't just turn the wand over. She demanded to see credentials and asked Arthur to apparate to the Ministry to verify it. As soon as Arthur popped back to the Figg house he was shocked to see the official tied to a chair, and Mrs. Figg holding something pointed at the man.

"Mrs. Figg," Arthur said tentatively, "What happen?" He pointed to the L shaped things, "What is that?"

Mrs. Figg huffed, "Junior here got ants in his pants, or robes, or whatever he has under there, but he decided he didn't need to verify anything with a squib."

Arthur glared at the man, "Mr Curtoys, it would be a very large mistake to mess with Mrs. Figg. There are more looking out for her than just me."

Laughter pulled both men's attention, Mrs Figg jabbed the L shape item at Mr. Curtoys, "I don't need no one looking out, I can take care of myself. Wasn't expecting me to have this was you Mr. Curtoys? My Zephy got this last year, over in the states. Said it might come in useful, and damned if it didn't."

Arthur looked from Mr. Curtoys, who was eyeing the thing with fear. "What is that?" Arthur asked again.

"It is called a gun, or more precisely a Thunder 5. It is what muggles use for protection," Mrs. Figg said calmly.

Still unsure of what was causing the fear, Arthur tried again, "But what does it do?"

Mrs. Figg glanced to Arthur, "it can wound or kill, with a pull of the trigger."

Horrified, Arthur stepped up, "You can put it away, Mr. Curtoys is who he says he is," Arthur looked to Mr. Curtoys, "and I am sure he is sorry for not understanding the need to verify his claims."

Mr Curtoys gave a curt nod, "Will you untie me now please?!"

Mrs. Figg lowered the gun and laughed, "the safety was on anyway, you cocky magical people should do a bit of research on muggles and what we have to protect ourselves before you get all high and mighty."

Arthur pulled out his wand trying to hide the smirk, he pointed at Mr. Curtoys, "novisligare" and the binding fell away.

Mr. Curtoys stood, not saying a word, just held out his hand for the box holding Zephania Figg's wand. Mrs. Figg placed it in the outstretched hand, before she could draw her hand away Mr. Curtoys was gone.

Mrs. Figg stood for a minute looking at the now vacant spot, then turned to Arthur, "In the muggle world it is customary to bring food to the home of someone that has a dearly departed. I seem to have fit into that with the neighbors here, I have a very large steak and kidney pie from the Hindman's next door… would you care to help me eat some of it?"

At the sound of food Arthur's stomach gave a loud growl, he rubbed his stomach, "I think that is a yes… I didn't realize I haven't eaten today."

It wasn't until they had finished eating that Arthur broached the subject he was sent about. "Mrs. Figg, you know Mr. Figg was looking into things, right?"


End file.
